


Everyone Needs Help Sometimes

by Thekateamatic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mettaton and Papyrus eventually, Mute Frisk, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is You, Resets, Slow Burn, Violence, cursing, douchey boyfriend, gender neutral frisk, reader works at a karaoke bar, sans is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekateamatic/pseuds/Thekateamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't keep track of how many times your boyfriend has left you hanging but just as you are about to leave someone else comes and takes his place across from you and you have so much more fun with this skeleton than you ever would with your boyfriend. But then you go home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from a au i saw on tumblr. This is my first fanfic ever so please forgive me as I attempt to write. Any feedback is welcomed!! This takes place two years post-pacifist ending. I'm really hoping i can update at least once a week but please bear with me. Thank you so much and enjoy my children!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this fic from a au I saw on tumblr. This is my first fanfic ever so please forgive me as I attempt to write. Any feedback is welcomed!! This takes place two years post pacifist ending. I'm really hoping I can update one a week but know that it probably won't end up that way! hahaha! Please bear with me! Thank you so much and enjoy my children!! 
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning Time!  
> *Cheating  
> *Abuse
> 
> <3 Katie

There you are again. Sitting at a table for two by yourself. The waitress asks if your ready to order yet but you ask for a few more minutes and say that he's probably stuck in traffic. You know he's not. That douche of a boyfriend has done this to you so often that you've stop keeping track. You've start to notice the empathetic looks around you as the minutes go by. Their looks make you feel worse and worse about the whole situation but just as your about to give up on him and leave this man, no this skeleton you've never seen before sits across from you explaining loudly "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic was crazy getting over here." He leans in and quietly adds "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. Just go with it. Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick." you nod.

 

So you do go with it and you find it so sweet that he would help you. You even share some of his interests like astronomy, horror movies, classic rock music, and cold weather. He doesn't order any food but does ask for a ketchup bottle and ,to your surprise, he starts drinking it! You eat your food and he drinks his ketchup and you both laugh through the night. As you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he notices that you've stop walking next to him to sit on a bench near the entrance. You look down to your feet.

 

"Hey, what's up?" He comes and takes a seat next to you. You pull your phone out of your pocket.

 

"My boyfriend, Nicky, has my car. He needs it to drive to and from work. I took the bus here. We were supposed to go home together after the date, but whatever. I'm just going to call up a taxi." You know the buses don't go around after 7pm on Sundays so you start to look up the number for a cab company. You had settled on one called "Supercab" when Sans said "Well, that just won't do." You look at him, furrowing your brows in confusion. "I can't let a pretty lady just sit here in the cold at night all alone."

  
"What are you going to sit out here with me?" you say still looking at him.

 

He stands up and holds his hand out. "No, I was planning to drive you home." You giggle as you take his boney hand, you are quickly surprised how smooth his fingers are and even more by the warmth coming from them. He pulls you up from the bench with ease. The wind picks up a bit and it hits the back off your neck which sends shivers up and down your spine. You take back your hand and rub your arms to regain some warmth. He chuckles warmly.

 

"I can't let you do that. You really don't have to do that. You've already helped me out so much. It was starting to get really embarrassing in there before you showed up." You say a little shakily as your teeth start to rattle and still rubbing your arms failing to ward off the cold.

 

"Here." He takes his blue hoodie off and hands it to you, pretty much shoving it into your arms. You take it and slip it on over you black short sleeve shirt. The hoodie is lined with fuzzy white fur and the whole thing smells like ketchup and pine needles. Its was nice and warm and instantly cures your chattering teeth. You've learned over years of experience that if you had denied the hoodie the guy would have just kept insisting or taken it back and you would have suffered in silence.

 

"Thanks." You smile at him and now that a table wasn't blocking and you are actually paying attention, you can clearly see that he is wearing a plain white t-shirt and black gym shorts with pink slippers. You laugh a little bit before looking back at him. He raises a nonexistent eyebrow looking slightly confused

 

"You're wearing slippers." you laugh out

 

"Yeah. You couldn't let that one SLIP could you?" You laugh again at his pun and he looks satisfied with your reaction. "Come on kid. Let me take you home." He starts walking to the parking lot gesturing for you to follow him. You catch up to the surprisingly fast skeleton. His eyes are closed when you reach his side and he looks at peace. You bundel yourself up in his jacket when a particularly large gust of wind passes you. Even for California, it is still November and it is still 9:30 at night.

  
"How are you not cold?" you say interested in the monster that was walking next to you.

 

"Well, I guess you could say that it just goes right through me." You laugh at his terrible joke. He drinks in your reaction with a large smile now plastered across his face.

 

"Tibia honest, tonight was so much more fun than any date I've ever gone on." He stares at you for a second processing that you had just made a pun before chuckling warmly. You stop at a bright red sports car convertible as Sans unlocks it and watches your face scan the whole vehicle.

 

"Like it?" he says standing in the driverside door.

 

"I love it!" you say moving to the passenger side. You get in and Sans starts the car. It purrs gently.

 

After telling him your address, you go through the car ride laughing and joking next to Sans. He breaks the the jokes with a surprising question "So, your boyfriend, what's he like?" You are slightly taken aback by his question. His eyes are fixed on the road but you fix yours on him. You then look away sinking lower into the tan leather seats and nuzzling your face into his hood. "You pretty much saw the best of him tonight." He turns his head toward you. You felt his eyes on you. "Why are you still with him if his best is when your not with him?" another shocking question makes you avoid his eye contact even further by turning your head to look out the window.

 

"It's... complicated." you finally mumble out after a moment. He let it go after that and let the rest of the ride stay silent.

 

You pull up to your small single story house and you see that the lights are on in the living room and your car was in the driveway.

"Thank you. For everything tonight." You get out of the car and take off his jacket and hand it back to him. He takes it and lets his gaze stay on your face for a few more seconds before you can hear something coming from the house. You turn around sharply to hear more voices and giggling. Through the large front window, you can see your boyfriend being approached by a slender figure. She takes him by the collar and kisses him before pulling him back. In the next few seconds, you see the lights in your bedroom go on.

 

The next few moments were somewhat of a blur. From what you can remember you were slamming the front door open as you went inside, you caught your boyfriend with his pants halfway down and your friend lounging on your bed. You then vaguely remember yelling then getting slapped by Nicky. You then ran out of the house angrily, crying madly still yelling at Nicky and his new play thing. When he doesn't run after you, you sit down on the plastic chair on the porch next to a dead potted plant that Nicky shoves his cigarette butts into. Still crying, you put your head in your hands, your mascara was running and tears were now dripping from your chin.

 

You remember seeing that bitch run out of the house pulling her pants back on. Nicky tries to run after her but when she doesn't turn around he spins back to you. He starts blaming you for him cheating. He grabbed your arms, shaking you violently until he throws you from the chair and you land on the hard, cold concrete. You know his rough grip would leave you with bruises or at least dark marks but you were used to that so you just sort of take it trying not to look at him straight in the eye. He rips you from the ground and continues to shake you. You felt like a ragdoll in his grasp but then he stops suddenly.

 

"Let her go." The voice is gravely and deep. Sans is standing about 10 feet away from you. You didn't even realize that he is still there and had seen everything that just happened. The grip on your arms tighten like a vice and pull you closer to Nicky.

 

"Filthy monster, why the fuck do you care what happens to a little slut like her?" You were now aware of your surroundings. You are struggling to get out of his grip but Nicky is much stronger than you and keeps you pretty much in place. "Huh, freak? Why should I let this brat go?" Sans stood there with his hands in his hoodie pockets, his gaze at the ground. He starts walking toward the two of you when his gaze meets with Nicky's.

 

"Because if you don't, you're gunna have a bad time." He is now only 3 feet away.

 

"Ha that's hilarious! Get out of here before you get hurt. Come on bitch." Nicky then starts to walk back to the house dragging you with him. You can't get any words past the large lump in your throat but you want to scream. You let him pull you hastily back into the house. Then, in a flash of blue, Nicky is face down in the dirt yard and is being repeatedly tossed up and down then finally into the large oak tree in the middle of the yard. Sans had been standing in the pathway with his back to you. You can see a faint blue glow coming from his skull. His left arm is out and followed the actions up and down. Nicky then gets up screaming profanity directed toward you and Sans as he ran past you, grabbing his coat and heading to your grey ford in the driveway. You forgot he has your keys. He got in and drove away, but before he did you got to see how banged up he had gotten. There were scratches up and down his arms and he had a blackening eye and a bloody nose. You suddenly jump when a hand comes up from behind you and gently takes your shoulder. You look back to at Sans who has an empathetic look in his eyes and a slight frown. Without even having him ask, you could tell that he was asking if you were okay. You nod at him and go to sit down on the step. You bring your knees up to your chest and hug them tightly. You feel hot tears on your cheeks but you don't really cry you just let them fall and run down to drip off your chin. Sans comes and stands in front of you.

 

"I'm so sorry you had to see any of that." You say, still not meeting his gaze but you stare down at his slippers.

 

"Kid, are you okay?" he says

 

"I-I... think so. Still a bit rattled though." You say this brings your hands up to see them shaking a little bit. You slowly look up to see Sans smiling warmly at you still with empathy in his eyes. He holds his hand out and you take it with one of your shaking hands. Your legs feel like they can't hold you anymore so you use Sans to help you back into your house. It's freezingly still inside. You finally get a chance to look at the scene of the crime that you had stormed past earlier. A bottle of wine, empty, was sitting on the coffee table, the T.V. was still on, and your friend's lacey black bra was on the couch. You take a couple of steps away from Sans with your hand over your mouth. You don't want to touch anything because it feels like all of your belongings have been violated and they pretty much were. You stand in the middle of your living room like a stranger in your own home. You see a picture of you and Nicky from your three month anniversary on the ground. The glass was broken in the frame. You can't stand to look at his face anymore so you throw the frame against the wall and do the same to the empty wine bottle. Your body and mind are exhausted so you just hug yourself, arms now sore from Nicky's grip and your left shoulder throbbing from being tossed on the ground. Sans comes up next to you. Again, you had almost forgotten he was there.

 

"______, are you okay?" He had asked you before but somehow this one is more sincere and more caring. You need to be honest with yourself. You shake your head unable to get any sense of a voice. After what felt like an eternity, Sans starts to rub your back trying to comfort you. "Come on." He says guiding you away from your living room. He picks up you purse and leads you outside. Still hugging yourself you wait for him on the porch as he locks your door . He can tell that you don't want to be in your house tonight.

 

"Thank you." finding your voice again. It's quiet so you're unsure Sans heard you. He then leads you back to his car. You curl up into the seat. You can only guess that he is taking you to his house. You zone out and don't even notice you've already arrived until Sans opens your door. He then ushers you to his large two-story house. The lights are on when you get to the door. It was only about 10:45 so it wasn't that strange to see a couple houses with their lights on as well.

 

"My bro might be asleep but I did warn him that we were coming so he won't freak out when he sees a random human crashing on our couch." He walks in and holds the door for you. You are immediately engulfed by the warmth and the smell of wood burning in a fireplace, but there was no fireplace to be found, and home cooked food as you walked in. The place couldn't have felt cozier. You stand a couple steps in and see that the couch already has a pillow and a folded beige blanket on it.

 

The couch sits across from a flat screen T.V. You start walking around the room to look at the many pictures hanging on the walls of Sans, someone who you presume is his brother (another skeleton but much taller and skinner), female and male goat looking monsters, a fish and a lizard (both wearing wedding dresses in one picture doing the newly wed pose), and a large group photo on the far wall of all those monster and some more along with a small human child who looked about eight or nine years old standing right in the middle, smiling.

 

Sans has moved from the door to the couch, He is now lounging on the end of the couch closest to you, practically sinking into the olive green cushions with his feet on the coffee table. You step around him and sit on the far side. You can see why Sans looks so relaxed when he sat down. This couch was the comfiest thing you've ever sat on. You know you won't have a problem falling asleep while you are here. You melt into the seat while Sans starts to flip through channels on the T.V.. He settles on some weird action movie you haven't seen before. You don't mind since you aren't paying too much attention to the movie. You let your thoughts linger at everything that has happened today. Though you were exhausted mentally and physically, you can't sleep just yet. Your head is reeling and you could feel a headache coming on. Sans is now watching you, wondering what you were wondering, hoping you were okay, but knowing you could only get better. He can tell your soul was trying. He isn't sure what it's trying to do but he knows your trying.

 

"Thank you. I don't know what he would have done if you weren't there." You shiver at the thought. He starts to wave his hand in front of him, passing off your comment like what he did was nothing. "Seriously, you pretty much saved my life. He can get violent, especially when he's drunk. and angry." you turn your head away from Sans. You hadn't been looking at him but you don't want him to see your face.

"Does he really treat you like that? That's horrible. No one should treat anyone like that." You still can't look at him. Embarrassment finally setting in. He had seen everything and still helped you. "I won't dig anymore but you can always talk to me." He gets up from the couch but before he got a step from you, you grab his wrist gently. He snaps his head back at you with a calm expression.

 

"Sans, can you stay here for just a little bit longer? I don't really want to be alone right now." As you say this you start to play with his jacket sleeve, rubbing the fabric between your fingers. Without saying anything he sits back down and closes his eyes. He looks so calm and peaceful. Completely in his own world. You wish you could be where he is right now. He flips through some more channels after getting bored with the action film. He passes a bunch of channels that all have some sort of pink and black blur. He flips passed those ones too quickly for you to see what the blur is. "What's your brother like?" You need to get your mind off of everything.

 

"He's really cool. Oh, he'll probably make you breakfast tomorrow. Trust me, he's getting better, if you could put on a strong face and a stronger stomach, I'm sure he would appreciate it." You laugh

 

"I've had a strong stomach my whole life. My dad didn't know what flavor was when I was little and he wouldn't let me make my own food until I was a junior in high school. Plus, I think I'm a pretty good actor. I'll make it look believable don't worry." He laughs with you. You feel more at home by the minute.

 

You talk for about an hour. Laughing quietly as to not wake up his brother. You can tell that Sans admires and loves his brother a lot and he isn't afraid to show it. He talks about him with a glow in his eyes  

 

You finally let out a yawn and let a wave of sleepiness wash over your body. Your eye grew heavy and you drift into a light sleep. You lean back on the couch sinking further in. Even in his warm home, you are still kind of cold. You start to feel around until you grab a fuzzy piece of fabric and curl next to it. Sans doesn't see you fall asleep so when you grab his jacket it startled him a little bit. He looks down at you. You finally look at peace, you had seemed so scared and stressed all day long.

 

Since the time he sat down across from you at the restaurant he could tell your soul is damaged and sad. He is more observant than people give him credit for. He could tell your smile wasn't genuine at first but once he got you to laugh he was sure that you were actually happy. He throws his arm on the back of the couch and leaves the other on the arm rest. He let you snuggle into his cobalt blue jacket, he knows you must be exhausted. You get up closer to him until your face is pressed into him so you were completely flush with is ribs. He watches your breathing even out. You have your mouth slightly open breathing out soft snores.

 

It is now around 11:50 and Sans wants to get some sleep too. Sans has work early tomorrow so he gently lays you down on the pillow his brother set out for you. You stir a little bit being taken from your comfortable position on Sans but quickly nuzzle into the pillow. Sans bends down and pulls the blanket up to your chin making sure that you are comfortable. He turns off the lamp that is next to your head and TV. The room, now dark and silent, felt calm. Sans makes his way up the stairs and to his room but before he walks in, he takes one last look at you.

 

"good night," he whispers. He turns but he could swear he heard you say "good night" quietly back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. They really make my day. Also please criticize!! I need it to get better!! Love you my darlings!! <3


	2. That Is Some Really Nice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I really need feedback. Any would be nice!! Enjoy my trash!! Love you my children. I'm bad at everything so this is probably bad hahaha!
> 
> Possible Trigger Warnings Time!  
> *Alcohol/Drunk  
> *Threats/Name calling (including bitch, brat, etc)  
> *Left over marks from abuse  
> *Anger

You wake up to a pre-set alarm on your phone playing a stupid song that always gets you up to turn it off. You absently grab at your phone while groaning into your pillow. You slide your finger across your phone until it decides to shut up. You then look at you screen to see it bombarded with text messages and missed calls all from “Nicky Baby” (Mental note: change that later). You sit up and lean against the back of the couch. You start reading the, far too obvious, drunk texts. You had been with him only 7 months and you already knew how he got with every additional drink. You had gotten drunk texts from him since you started dating.

11:02- Babe, I’m sorry please come back – first beer

11:10- I was wrong. Im coming home

11:15- I left my house key inside. Please let me in

11:40- I left the house figured you weren’t there or you would have let me in you bitch – 2nd beer (you needed to take into account the bottle of wine he already downed)

11:45- ANSWER YOUR PHONE BITCH!!!

11:48- Wher the fuck are you! If you don’t come home NOW, you wil regret it -shot #1 (you had heard him say that to you when you went to visit your mom and forgot to tell him. That’s what he said you did but you know he just wasn’t listening when you did tell him)

11:57- I SWER IF YOU WIT THA MONSTAR!! I WILL MAK BOH YOU PAY! YOU WAST OF SPCE!!! – shot #3 (somehow he skipped texting you in between shots)

12:30- Hey bbe can you plez pick me up – at the police station

You weren’t going to cry but you are instantly saddened by his words. He called you countless times and left you eleven voicemails. The first one was him in the car. He is trying to sound sweet but you can't hear him over the loud rock music he is playing. The second one is just two seconds long and has muffled voices and music (probably at a bar). Third is his second beer. Slurs and insults were yelled at you. Fourth different bar, sounds more like a club. He is angrier at you probably for not being home. Fifth starts with him saying “heeeeeey bitch!” then there are just noises until a loud smack makes Nicky drop his phone and the rest of the audio is him fighting with someone until he grabs his phone and runs away (he never could bring himself to harm someone in public). Sixth calling from the car again but without any music and all it says is “ANSWER BRAT!”. Seventh is a four second butt dial. Eighth is another slur then a crash. Ninth police sirens. Tenth is more police sirens and slurs but this time directed at the police officers. The final message is actually from an unknown number “Hey, please come pick me up. I don’t know where you are and I don’t care. Please come pick me up. I’m at the police station. Please.” His words are asking but his voice makes them sound like a command. This message is also the quietest; he is almost whispering. This one is also the calmest but you could still tell he is really drunk.

You throw your phone to the other end of the couch and bundle yourself up in the blanket attempting to comfort yourself. You then hear rustling coming from the kitchen so you get up and walk over to find the very tall skeleton from the pictures working away at the stove at what looks like pancakes. He turns around to the sound of your feet shuffling in.

“Oh human! You’re awake! Sans told me to let you sleep before he left this morning!” He talks in excited shouts. He is around a foot and a half taller than you and he is wearing an apron that says “Master Chef!” You laugh at his choice of clothing which also includes a short orange scarf and a tight white t-shirt. “I am the Great Papyrus! Sans’ brother! Please sit at the table and I will serve you some amazing pancakes!” He gestures for you to sit down. You do and he comes over and swiftly but gracefully sets down a plate of pancakes coated with syrup. They look perfectly fine, golden-brown and fluffy. When you bite into your first piece you instantly understand what Sans was talking about last night. It is super sugary and salty all the same time and… is that glitter?! Papyrus is looking at you eagerly, waiting for your reaction before he starts eating.

“Papyrus, these are amazing! The best pancakes I’ve ever had!” You say swallowing hard and smiling brightly at him. He squeaks out a happy squeal and starts digging into his own pancakes. You sit there happily eating the awful glitter pancakes with Papyrus. “Where’s Sans?” you say getting up to clear your empty plate.

“He has gone to work! He left early this morning!” Papyrus takes your plate along with his own and leaves your side to wash them off.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“He usually comes home around noon! I can take you home before then if you would like!”

“That would be nice. Thank you Papyrus.”

“It is nothing! The Great Papyrus is happy to help!” He moves to the couch and sweeps up the blanket and pillow you used last night. Your phone falls off the blanket and lands on the ground with a soft thud. There are two more voice mail notifications when you move to pick up your phone. One from Nicky and the other from your boss Angie. You ignore Nicky’s but listen to Angie’s.

“Hey, I need you to come in to work today. Call me when you get this. Bye.” You ask Papyrus to excuse you as you walk back into the kitchen to call her back. She picks up on the second ring “Hey, _____, I need you to work today.”

“I can’t."

“What? Why?” You tell her the story of what happened last night and you can hear her stunned silence. “Oh my gosh, sweetheart! Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m taken care of. I just can’t come in today.”

“Completely understandable. I’ll call in Michael. I think he’s free.”

“Bye Ang.”

“Bye darling.”

You hang up and walk back into the living room to see Papyrus’ shocked face. His arms were empty of the blanket and held out inviting you into a hug. Before you could take two steps toward him, he practically tackles you, wrapping you in the nicest hug you’ve ever gotten. You hug him back and after a few moments he lets go.

“Sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation. I’m sure it was meant to be private. I’m sorry!” he was somehow still talking loudly but with a quieted, caring sense about the way he spoke

“It’s alright Papyrus. I’m already over it.” He takes your lie and beaming at you.

“Well good! Now! Let’s get you home!” He walks to the door. Well, he prances toward it. He puts on a pair of orange boots that match his scarf and waits for you to gather your own belongings and join him. You walk to the red convertible together before a voice made Papyrus spin around.

“Hello Papyrus! Who is this?” It was the female goat monster you saw in the pictures inside.

“Oh, hello Toriel! This is… oh! I’m sorry human, I forgot to ask you your name! That was terribly rude of me!” So tell them your name and wave at Toriel.

“Well, good morning. Me and Frisk were wondering if you wanted to join us to go get some nice cream at the park Papyrus.” As she says this a, probably, ten-year-old child, the one smiling in the large group photo, moves out from behind Toriel waving at you and Papyrus. You wave back. The small child, Frisk was it?, starts to move their hands around then looks at you.

“Oh great idea Frisk!” Papyrus obviously knew more sign language than you because all you caught was them saying “you” and “ice cream” (Thank you Signing time videos!) “Frisk would like to know if you would like to join them for some nice cream at the park!”

“Oh, sure. But can I meet you guys there. I would like to freshen up a bit before I go into public.” Looking down at your black short sleeve, dark skinny jeans, and simple red flats. You knew your makeup was all messed up but your hair has so much hairspray in it that it had held to sleeping on it.

“Oh! Nyehehe! We’ll meet you there! I’m going to take my new friend home to change!”

“Alright! See you there! Oh! My child what are those marks on your arm? Are you okay?” Toriel was now looking at the dark marks that Nicky’s hands left on your upper arms. You quickly covered them with your hands.

“Their nothing. I’m fine.” You smiled at her trying to assure her that you were just fine. She gave you one last look and then nodded at you and turned away. Frisk waves goodbye and you and Papyrus. Papyrus takes you back to your house but when you get back there’s a cop car waiting in front. It’s a familiar sight. You talk with the cop and ask him some questions. You learn that Nicky had crashed your car into a tree and was arrested for a DUI. He told you that you could pay the $2,500 bail to get him out or he could face up to 6 months in jail. You decide to wait, it’s not like you just have tons of money laying around to bail his ass out all the time. He asks you some questions. You do your best to answer them then go up to your house and walk in. You try to ignore with the large mess that was left there and head straight to your room. You quickly change into a casual blue dress, skin colored tights, and a jean jacket. You wash your face and reapply some mascara and some pink lipstick. You meet Papyrus back outside and find him chatting with the police officer. As you walk up to them they burst into laughter, you join them giggling to yourself.

“Oh hu-____! Are you ready to go to the park?” You nod at Papyrus and he turns back to the cop “Tell Undyne I say hello!” you laugh at his comment and you both get into the car.

“Who’s Undyne?” you ask buckling yourself in.

“She is the bravest, coolest, strongest person I know, besides myself! She is the one who taught me how to make spaghetti and now I am a master! She used to be the captain of the royal guard in the Underground but now she is one of the head officers at the local police department!” His eager, excited behavior makes you smile as he goes on about his friend. You arrived at the park within five minutes. You get out to see Frisk playing on the swings with Toriel sitting on a bench reading a book and glancing up every so often to watch them swing. She waves you over and Papyrus is already running to push Frisk higher on the swing. You go and sit next to Toriel.

“Hello, it’s nice to see you again.” She says. You notice that she is reading a joke book called “1001 puns”. You laugh at that. She closes her joke book and sets it down beside her. She has such a calming presence about her, it makes you want to open up to her. “Frisk! Papyrus! Are you ready to get some nice cream?”

“What is nice cream? I-I mean, I figure it’s like ice cream, but is it something different?” you look at her as she gets up from the bench, she towers over you, if it had been anyone else you would have been intimidated, but she was so motherly and inviting that you just look up at her feeling safe and secure. Papyrus runs over to you two with Frisk riding on his shoulders with a large toothy smile across their face.

“We are ready!” The two start to walk away as you got up and join Toriel who was elegantly walking at a slower pace but still seems to keep close to Papyrus and Frisk. Those two look like they are having the time of their lives. Papyrus seemed like their cool uncle, keeping them wildly entertained while still being a responsible adult. Well, maybe not right now. Frisk put their hands over Papyrus’ eye sockets and started guiding him by moving his skull in the direction they want to go. Now you and Toriel are a bit away from the loud duo but she made a point to always have them in her sights.

“Nice cream, to answer your question, is a lot like your ice cream but it has magic infused into it. The different flavors do different things. Blue heals, red protects against fire, white against cold, pink to enhance feelings, and yellow to help you learn anything faster. The stick always has a message on it, and it’s usually something you need to hear at the moment but they are always positive. They don’t have any real downsides other than with the first bite your tongue will change to whatever color nice cream you have eaten, but don’t worry, my child, the color goes away within thirty minutes.” She laughs remembering Frisk's first nice cream. Her laugh is sweet and silvery. “Maybe you should try the blue. It could help get rid of those bruises on your arms, they look painful.” You look away and bring your hand up to rub at your arm. You start to pat your shoulders because something is missing. Your purse! You left your purse sitting at the bench!

“I’ll catch up with you guys. I forgot my bag.” You had only traveled about a minute, so it didn’t take you that long to get back. You found your small black leather bag waiting there right were you left it. As you pick it up you can hear an audible gasp followed by some muttering coming from behind you. You turn around to see the cause of the noise was the girl that, just last night, was on your bed naked with your (now) ex-boyfriend. Fury was building up inside of you with every second you continue to stare at her. She was pale and wearing a shocked face. She starts muttering out “sorry” and “I didn’t know” and other things like that. You could have easily beaten the shit out of her in that moment but you settle for starring daggers at her. It probably wasn’t her fault but it was still infuriating to think about.

Your staring contest was interrupted by Papyrus’ voice coming down from the path. You look to see Papyrus and Frisk holding hands skipping toward you. When you turn back she was no longer standing there. She was half way down the path that was behind her. You are approached by Frisk and Papyrus and Toriel shortly after. Toriel hands you a light blue nice cream that looks like it has the consistency of a fudgesicle.

“Thanks guys.” You take a bite and you can instantly feel a tingling sensation running through out your body. “This is really good!” The flavor reminded you of a blueberry smoothie. You were smiling again. Frisk tugs at the bottom of your dress gently to get your attention. You look down at them and they stick out their tongue and point to you. You notice that their whole tongue had turned a bright white. You giggle at the strange sight and stick your own tongue out. Toriel was right when she said that even with one bite your tongue turned instantly blue. “Hahaha! Frisk come here!” You kneel down next to them and take your phone out. “Stick out your tongue again.” You take a selfie with Frisk, both of you have your tongue out and you wink while they hold up a peace sign. You stand back up and show them the picture. They give you a thumbs up and run off to play with Papyrus. You sit back down on the bench and finish off your nice cream. You read the stick. It says “You deserve some fun!” The message makes you smile. You lick the rest of the residue from the stick and shove it into a small pocket in your purse. You feel your arms, legs, head, and chest tingle a little bit. It made you smile a little bit brighter at the comforting feeling.

You only met everyone today but you already feel closer to them than any friends you have made in a while. Papyrus and Frisk were running around the large field playing what looks like tag, as Toriel made her way up the path. You stand up and catch up with her. She looks so elegant and put together in her white sundress that has purple flower accents up and down the long skirt.

“Are you feeling better?” She asks you when you finally reach her side. You nod at her, still smiling like an idiot. You feel great, like you can do anything in that moment. Papyrus and Frisk follow you and Toriel, they seem to have finally settled down after playing and jumping around.

“What color did your tongue turn Papyrus?” You immediately regret asking that. “I mean if you have a tongue! I’m sorry! Was that insensitive of me? I don’t know. Do you even have a tongue? I… oh my gosh…” Good job you just made yourself look like an idiot in front of your new friends. You can feel your cheeks turn a bright red as you kept muttering and apologizing to him. While you’re doing this he can’t but laugh. Almost doubling over with laughter. “Papyrus?”

“Oh human! You are hilarious! Of course I don’t have a tongue! I’m a skeleton!” He finally got out after laughing so hard he was wheezing. “But do not fret! Your question does not offend me! It is simply funny to think of myself having a tongue!” He bursts out into wild laughter again.

“Oh wow. My bro is laughing and I’m not the cause of it. That’s a first.” It was Sans. He had shown up at the end of the path without anyone noticing.

“No it is not! Sans what are you doing here?” You could ask the same question.

“Well. I got off work a bit early and decided to go for a stroll in the park.” He is in the same clothes he was wearing last night, or maybe he just had multiples of the same shirt, jacket, shorts, and slippers. It didn’t seem like he was in any sort of work clothes. Even some of the more casual workplaces still required actual shoes and a clean t-shirt.

“Are you sure that doesn’t mean you got fired again because they didn’t realize that you were a monster over the phone?” Toriel says folding her arms, looking both sarcastic and unamused at the same time.

“Maybe. Speaking of fired. You guys want to go to Grillby’s for some early lunch?” Toriel laughed at the joke(?). You didn’t get that joke but apparently Frisk and Papyrus did because they both look like they were groaning. Papyrus mostly because he actually groaned.

“Ugh, Sans. Can’t you go one day without eating at such a greasy place?” Sans shrugs and finally notices that you were there too.

“Hey kid! Feelin better?” Papyrus lets out a soft groan at Sans’ answer and folds his arms.

“Yeah. Especially after eating that nice cream.” You stick your tongue out at Sans sort of mockingly. “Monsters have such interesting and delicious food!”

“Well then you'll love Grillby’s”

“I can't. I think it will take me all day to clean up… the mess.” Sans knows exactly what your talking about. You look down slightly a small blush rising on your cheeks. You hate that anyone had to see what happened. Sans sees your distress. Your smile falters at the remembrance of the mess not only they made but you made as well.

“How bout I help you out and you come to Grillby’s with us after?” You look at him wide eyed.

“You really don't have to! It's probably not that bad. Really I can do it.” You wave him off. You really don't need anybody seeing your house. Especially someone who has already seen it.

“Please. Plus with two people the work will go much faster.”

“Not if my lazy bones of a brother is the one who is working.” Papyrus interjects. His long skeletal arms folded over his chest.

“It's the least I could do.”

“You've already done the least you could do and more. Seriously I can do it. I just need a ride home.”

“Well, we'll meet you at our house and we will all go to Grillby's later together.” Toriel is now holding Frisk’s hand.

“Sounds like a plan. See ya Tori! I'm gunna take her home and help out..” Even though you told him you can do it yourself he still doesn't care. He wants to help you.

“I will meet you two over at Toriel’s house then! Have fun cleaning up human! Make sure Sans doesn't fall asleep on the job. He always does that.”

“Come on ___ let's get cleanin’” Sans starts to make his way up the path guiding you with a hand on your back.Frisk waves good bye at you two and the trio make their way back up the path. Sans takes his hand from your back and slips it back into his pocket

“Sans really I can do it on my own.”

“How was that nice cream?” He completely ignores your comment as if you hadn't said anything.

“It was good. Hey how are we supposed to get back to my house without your car?” You look at him very confused.

“Oh right. You haven't seen how I normally get around.” You raise and eyebrow and his vague statement. He then turns and you see a small parking lot with a couple of cars in it and a motorcycle. You don't want to believe it's his until he hands you a helmet.

“Oh my god! You don't!” You take the helmet and just stare at it. You look back up at him with your face in such a state of delighted shock and awe. He nods.

“Oh I do. Hop on and hold tight.” He gets on and pats the seat behind him. You put on the helmet excitedly. This would be your first motorcycle ride. You get on and hold the back of the seat. You had seen other people ride motorcycles like this but you don't know how to ride one yourself. “You might want to hold onto me. I like to go fast.” At his words you take your hands from the seat and put them on his shoulder. He laughs deeply and starts the bike. You laugh as the excitement builds in your chest. Soon after you are flying out of the parking lot and onto the street. It's so fast you don’t think you could hold onto Sans’ jacket any longer. You then bury your head into his back and wrap your arms around his waist tightly. Before you know it, you've stopped. You hold on to him for just a little bit longer slowly opening one eye at a time to make sure that you have safely stopped. He chuckles and you can feel it as his ribs raise and lower. You retract your arms quickly from Sans. You get off the bike and he follows you.

“Wait, wait, wait! I have always wanted to do this!” He steps back and gives you some room. You take the helmet off your head and you flip your hair back and act like your in slow motion. He laughs hard but actually thinks that it's the cutest thing someone has done with his helmet. You laugh with him happily. Putting the helmet under your left arm. He holds out a hand and you hand him the helmet almost reluctantly, pouting as you did so.

You hop up and down like a little kid, giggling as you do so. You feel as though you look like an idiot but you don't care. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” He is still laughing. You look at him and the helmet has disappeared and you could have sworn it was just here a minute ago.

“Thank you Sans. But you really don't have to help me. Go to… Grilbs? Is that what it's called?”

“It's Grillby's. But I was serious about helping you.”

“No. Really. I-I… I don't really want you to see anymore than you already have.” His inviting nature making you finally tell him what you are actually feeling.

“I think I've already seen the worst of it. Let me help you. I can tell that you want help.” You do. Defeated you make your way up the path to your front door. Walking in, you set your purse on the small table by the entrance. Sans follows you in.

“Let's get to work then.”

You pull your hair back into a high ponytail and take off your jacket, throwing it on the couch. You begin by moving the dirty wine glasses to the sink and tell Sans where he could find a broom and dustpan. He starts to sweep up the broken glass from both the picture frame and the wine bottle. The wine bottle chunks are bigger and you can see where excess wine drips had fallen onto the carpet staining it a deep Crimson color.

You get out a vacuum cleaner and suck up the smaller pieces of glass that are stuck in the fibers of the carpet.

“What do you want to do with his stuff?” You had barely thought about that. Without saying anything you go and grab an empty box and a couple of large trash bags from the garage.

“I'm putting it to the curb.” You say. Confidence that you haven't felt in a long time is finally filling your chest once again. You rave in the emotion.

“And this…?” Sans holds up the black bra that was left on the couch with two fingers. You stare at it for a moment before walking up to Sans, taking the under garment and heading back into the kitchen. You pull out a pair of kitchen shears and start to wildly cut and tear the fabric until it is nothing more than shreds of wire and fabric. You are scarily calm with a small smile across your face. You sigh out and start to move back to your bedroom.

“Come on. Most of his crap is back here.”

“Well I hope none of his crap is back there but I will be happy to help you move his stuff out.” You turn around in the skinny hallway and punch his shoulder lightly. You are laughing but you hate that you are.

“I feel bad that you were in such a shitty situation.” You laugh harder still standing in the middle of the hall but leaning against the wall.

“But I bet it can't get any crappier from here.” He is drinking in your reaction. He is genuinely concerned for you but he likes seeing you happy. You stop laughing but you're smiling wide. You are holding back giggles as you lean into Sans.

“Hey Sans.” You says your face now only around 5 inches from his face.

“Yeah?” There are sweat droplets forming on his skull. How can he even sweat? He doesn't have pores!

“You smell that?” You sniff loudly and lean in a little bit closer “Smells like bull shit.” He backs away from your face to unleash a loud throaty laugh. You back up as well now laughing at your own joke and at his reaction. Until you snort loudly. He looks at you and laughs louder. You cover your mouth quickly quieting your laughs.

“You,” he pauses to calm down his own laughter, “you got a real cute laugh.” wide eyed and shocked you turn away and start walking down the hallway again. You walk into your bedroom and close the door quickly before Sans can enter. “H-hey, come on! let me in.”

“No way! You are too punny! If I let you in we won't get anything done!” You put your back to the door and lean on it.

“I promise I will hold back my puns. But really that was a-door-able”

“Sans!! You just said…” You are interrupted by two solid knocks on the door. Oh no. “Who's there” you give in.

“Doris”

“Doris who?”

“Doris closed that's why I'm knocking”

“Lame. But fine.” You slowly open the door to see a proud Sans saunter in. You leave the door open and walk to your bed. You flop down “I hate you. Those were hilarious.”

“Well, I am a comic.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. I’m comic Sans.”

He looks so proud but you just squint your eyes. 

“Sans you promised no more puns” he simply shrugs and walks around the room.

It's a mess with dark clothes, all of which are Nicky’s and small muscle cars. All of your clothes are either in a drawer or hanging up. When you moved in together, Nicky convinced you to get rid of most of your stuff.

As you and Sans pick up his belongings and shove them in bags, you begin to realize that you gave up a lot for Nicky and you have done so much shit to keep him happy. You let him use your car even when you need it, you hang out with his friends and lost most of yours because he didn't like them, you changed your entire wardrobe because HE hated the way you looked!

At the time, you were happy to make him happy but now you can clearly see that he was using you. He was easily taking advantage of you and you had no idea. You slow down your shoving as you ponder the last few months. You never really went out unless you were with him or going to work. All of your friends are actually just his friends and you hate your friends, but you deal with them because they are his friends.

Your eyes narrow in concentration as you slow to a stop. Sans is still working on his model cars when he notices you take a seat on the bed again. You are starring off into nothing, in deep thought. After the fourth month he got more and more violent with you. He started blaming you for more and more shit you didn't do “correctly”. You remember the time you came home late and he gave you a black eye that lasted for a week. You lied to your family about being sick when they asked to visit you because Nicky doesn't like your cousins.You are quickly becoming angrier the more you realize how big of a dick Nicky is. You grip the large black trash bag tighter, almost ripping it, and start to shove stuff in at double speed. Sans shuffles over to you. He gets your attention.

“We’ve been working pretty hard. Let's take a break. Come on. Let's go to Grillby's.”


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile! It has been crazy. I just had to move in with my grandparents, it's has been tech week and I just had two performances. I have been staying out til 11 pm each night this week and it will be the same next week. I hope to at least put out another chapter within the next week or so (hopefully!) So please enjoy my addition to my piece of trash. (The POV changes to Sans' there will be an indication as to where and then it blends back into 2nd hand POV) Love you my children.
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning Time!  
> *Name calling (including fuckwit, bitch, cry baby, etc.)  
> *Medium Anger (yelling)  
> *Small invasion of privacy   
> (I'm not sure what else to put

                You arrive at Grillby’s with Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans. The place is warm and inviting, like being next to a camp fire. The whole restaurant is filled with monsters and you are the only human, other than Frisk who is waving at monsters left and right. You feel out of place and awkward. You are seated in a booth in the corner. You are the last to enter and you're sitting comfortably next to Frisk and across from Sans.

                “How did the cleaning go?” Toriel speaks up from the other side of Frisk.

                “It went well. We got it all done and threw some stuff out in the process.” You say looking at the very plain menu. All it had was a burger, fries, and a couple different drinks. You suddenly feel warmer then when had originally walked in.

                “Hey Grilbs” You see the reason for the increase in temperature. It’s a man entirely composed of fire. He doesn’t have any distinctive facial features but he does have glasses on. He is wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest on over it.

                “Hello Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk … Human.” He hesitates when he looks at you. His voice is crackly and deep. You give him a small wave. “The usual for everyone? And for you?” Is he looking at you? You can’t tell but you assume.

                “I guess I’ll take a burger and fries.” You nervously laugh out handing him your menu. You realized you’re the only one who had picked yours up. He nods and walks away.

                “So, ______, what do you do for a living?” Toriel sweetly spoke

                “Oh, I-I’m a bartender at The Karaoke Bank.”  You see that everyone’s face around the table is highly interested, except for Sans who is just looking toward the kitchen. Papyrus is leaning on his hands and Frisk is beaming up at you. “Y-yeah, it’s just down town. You guys are more than welcome to stop by whenever.” You go on to talk about the weird things you’ve heard people sing and the strange things people do when intoxicated at a karaoke bar. During a story about a particularly determined man who decided he was going to sing every song on the list, you glance over at Sans who is still staring off in the distance but he is smiling a bit bigger and chuckling every so often.

                “That sounds amazing, human!” Papyrus spoke out. Somehow, after only ordering a couple minutes ago yours and everyone else’s burgers have been served. The aroma wafting off the burger that is handed to you is magical and hypnotizing. Everyone has already dug in when you tentatively take your first bite. It melts in your mouth and you can taste every individual flavor blend together beautifully. You start to dig in. Each bite just as good as the first.

                You laugh and chat with the monsters around you for what feels like an hour. Until your phone buzzes. A random number is calling you. You excuse yourself and step outside to answer.

                “Hello?” you nervously ask

                “Hello, is this ______ ______?” a sweet voice came from the other side

                “Yes?” still nervous

                “Hi. This is Robyn from the Sacramento County jail. Your presence has been requested by a Nicholas David Jackson. Are you willing to come in later today and speak with him?” You were told this morning that Nicky would be facing trial later this month but you figured they would keep him at the police station

                 “I don't think I really have a choice. I'll be right over.” You know what you need to do. You stand outside for a little longer contemplating exactly what you’re going to say and do when you see him. Then it dawns on you, how are you supposed to get there?  You lean against the wall, calmly holding your head, eyes closed, trying to concentrate. You start to rub your temples when you hear the front door open and close.

                “Hey, kid, you comin back in?” Sans came out to check on you. You didn’t realize that you had been outside for nearly five minutes just trying to comprehend your next move. You shrug your shoulders with your eyes still closed. “Is this a “Nicky” situation?” You nod dropping your arms to your sides “Well, sounds like you need to come in now.” You finally open your eyes but keep them pointed at the ground. You smile at the pink slippers in front of you.

                “I guess I could SLIP back in for a few more minutes.” You laugh as you meet his gaze. He looks pleased to see you happy. You walk back inside with Sans in toe. You rejoin the people at your table. You notice that everyone’s plates have been taken away. “Oh let me pay for my burger.”

                “No need. I put everything on my tab. Think of it as my treat.” Sans sat back down. You sit next to Frisk again and they start to say something to Sans. You still don’t know what they are saying so you simply smile and look around the table for an explanation.

                “They asked if Sans was ever going to pay his tab.” Grillby had casually strolled over after he saw you reenter. His arms are folded and his gaze (?) is at Sans.

                “I wouldn’t want to ruin a tradition.” Grillby simply huffs, the fire at the top of his head burning a bit higher, and walks away. You laugh as do the rest of the monsters at the table. You sit and chat for a little while longer. You are happy here. Then you remember, Nicky is waiting.  

                “I may have to leave soon. I have some business to attend to. And I-I really… hate to ask this but can one of you guys take me to the county jail? My car was totaled last night and actually, until I get payed on Friday I wont be able to pay for a taxi.” You rub the back of your neck.

                “Why do you need to go there?” Toriel and Papyrus look worried. Sans’ eyes widened a little but not enough for anyone to notice.

                “Yes, human, the jail has many bad people in it and you are not a bad person.”

                “Oh just… visiting someone.”

                “I’ll take you, kid. Pap, I won’t be late, see you at the house.” Sans gets up waves to everyone at the table and starts to walk away before you even get up. You wave to everyone and hurry away.

                You follow him out to the bike. You really should have worn pants today. “Hey can we make a quick pit stop. Jails have dress codes, meaning I can’t wear a dress.”

                “Yeah, I gotcha. Hop on.” He hands you the bike helmet. Where the hell did he get that from?

                You hold onto his shoulders a bit tighter than last time. You can feel his shoulder bones from underneath his jacket. He revs the engine and you take off out of the parking lot and fly down the street. At least it feels like your flying. You closed your eyes after the first gust of wind hit your face hard. You felt the vibrations of the bike go right to your stomach. Before you know it you’ve stopped. You reopen eyes and find your face against Sans’ back and your arms around his torso again. You quickly get off the bike, fix the bottom of your dress, and go to reach for the helmet.

                “Hey, can you do that thing again?” You know what he’s talking about, but this time is going to be a bit different. You bend over like last time and take the helmet off allowing your hair to flow out of it. You flip your head up and shake your hair out but you let it stay where it lands. Most of it lays on and around your face in a messy mop of frizz on top of your head. He didn’t expect you to leave it so he has to hold back a laugh though a few hard chuckles do slip out. “Gorgeous.”

                You strike an exaggerated dramatic pose. Helmet held out above your head, the other hand on your hip and one leg crossed your body down into a bit of a lunge. You pout of your lips “Thank you” He can no longer hold back his laughter so he just lets the flood gates brake and let it all rush out. His laugh is warm, a bit gravely, and somewhat familiar. You fix your hair and laugh with him.

                When you both have finally calmed down a bit you hand him the helmet and turn away to head to the door. You look over your shoulder to see Sans with his hands in his pockets and no helmet in sight. You look behind him toward the bike and there is nothing on it. “Okay. How in the hell do you do that?!” He looks at you.

                “Do what?”

                “How do you make the helmet disappear?!” he simply shrugs. You are a bit peeved at his response but you take it anyway. You walk in with Sans close behind. “Make yourself at home. I wont be very long.” You walk down the hall leaving Sans in your living room.

                He does as you say and makes himself very at home. He shuffles over to the couch and slumps down with a solid “Omph” noise. The tan seat giving in easily like it is almost close to its final run. He gets comfortable and sinks into the cushions. It’s not as great as the one at his house but it is still nice. He puts his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffee table. He closes his eyes and waits.

                About ten minutes after you walked in you walk out to find Sans napping on your couch. You poke his shoulder. He opens on eye to find you standing in front of him. You are now wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a flowy teal blouse and a black leather jacket to tie it all together. “Come on Lazy bones. Let’s get this over with.” Your voice has both humor and hurt behind it.

 

                A quick motorcycle ride later and you arrive at the jail entrance.

                “State your business.” A cold voice asks

                “I am here to visit…”

                “Go around to the front office. They will let you in. You might want to hurry. Visiting hours will end at two.”

                “Thank you.”

                “Have a nice day.” The officer tips his hat and walks back to his post. You and Sans park the bike and walk over to the office. As you walk in the concrete floor gives off a cold essence. You are happy to be wearing a jacket but you still shiver at the sudden drop in temperature. Even though its November, it is still California, so it’s about 65 degrees outside.

                “Hi, I’m here to see Nicholas Jackson.”

                “Oh, yes, please take a seat” a lady with bright red hair styled in pin curls said sweetly. Her name tag says Robyn, she talked to you on the phone. She adjusts her black cat-eyed glasses and looks at one of her five computer screens. “I’ll call you back once we have your room ready.”

                “Wait! A room?”

                “Yes, Nicholas has requested for you two to have a room alone together.”

                “NO!” You shout. It startles Sans, who is standing right next to you and a couple of other people in the waiting room. In a quieted tone you add “Can I please request that we don’t talk by ourselves? I no longer feel safe being alone with him.” Or around him in general.

                “Oh, of course sweetheart. Let me in form the guards and we will get that situated for you.” She gets up and walks to a door that says “STAFF ONLY” in big red letters. You and Sans go sit down in a couple of hard plastic waiting room chairs. You are nervously shaking your leg.

                A few minutes pass by until Robyn comes back in with two guards. She waves over a couple of the other people in the room then looks at you and waves. “Want me to come with you?” Sans asks

                “No. I feel like if you do everything could go very wrong very fast. As I think you can guess, Nicky doesn’t really like monsters. He’s actually a big monster protestor.” He nods understandingly. You walk over to the two guards and Robyn.

                “Alright, I need everyone to line up single file. We do have to pat you down as part of protocol. We need nothing on your person when visiting. We have bins for you to put your belongings in if you do not have someone to give your stuff to.” You look over to Sans and start to empty your pockets, placing your wallet and keys into your mess of a bag.

                “Can you watch my stuff? You can mess with my phone if you want. I have a couple of games that might keep you entertained for a bit. But do whatever, I trust you.”

                “Of course, pal.” His voice is serious with signs of humor behind it.

                “Thanks.” You walk back over to where you were in line. They let in one person at a time after a quick pat down. You get in and someone else ushers you to a cubical behind a glass wall. There’s a telephone to your right. You wait patiently still trying to think of what you want to say.

                Not five minutes later, there is a loud whistle and a door on the other side of the wall opens. Leading is an armed guard followed by about 7 men. Some are large and muscular, others short, lanky, skinny, all wearing orange jump suits, some are bald, others with long unruly hair, most with some sort of visible tattoos. Then there’s Nicky at the end of the line, the most average male imaginable. His black hair so greasy he is able to style it in his normal pompadour. He looks scarily calm with one eyebrow cocked up. He sits in front of you behind the thick glass. You pick up the telephone looking down at the metal counter as he starts to talk.

                “What the hell is wrong with you, ya fuckwit? Why didn’t you pick me up! Where the fuck have you been?” He talks slowly making sure you here each word. “Look at me bitch!” you slowly raise your gaze up to meet his eyes. He is definantly angry but he only shows it in his eyes.

                You mumble out an apology. “What was that? I couldn’t hear ya, monkey!” His nickname for you finally pushes you to speak up.

                “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry!”

                “That’s better. You better pay my bail and get me out of here. And when you do, don’t think you’ll get away without a punishment. I hope you know it’s for your own good. You need to learn.”

                “I-I know. I’m…” You pause still staring into his dark cold eyes. Rage finally filling every pore in your being. You burst. “You know what! NO! You more than deserve to be in here! It’s not MY fault you are here! And while you are in here you can’t do jack shit to me! We are over. You should have realized that was coming so wipe that stupid look off your face.” He looked shocked to say the least. For the whole of the six months you’ve been together and the year before that since you met you had never raised your voice once. Especially at him. It has been unleashed. Everything you’ve ever wanted to say is coming out now. You go on to tell him your feelings about all the bullshit he has put you through.

                “All your shit is at the curb and it’s going to all be thrown away. Don’t call me again and I hope you know that there is a special place in hell for assholes like you!” Your eyes start to water as you yell at him. You don’t even notice it or the tear that has fallen down your cheek or the fact that the whole room has gone silent and is listening to you.

                “Oh look, the cry baby is at it again. This means you’re lying baby. I know all of your tells. This means you don’t actually feel this way. If you think I’m bad, you don’t even know the meaning of the word. I never treated you badly. You think anyone else would want you! Without me you're nothing. You still love me and you know it!”

                With that you slam the phone down and walk out. He's angry now. He starts banging on the window and screams at you. You can’t catch much but you do pick out the words “Bitch” and “Slut” before you wake through the door and he gets taken away.

                Sans is sitting there on your phone. He looks like he is in deep concentration. You sign out, thank the nice woman at the desk, and walk over to Sans. He hands you your purse without looking up from his game. You reach for your phone but he pulls away. “Can’t. Stop. Now. In. Middle. Of. Game.” His face is serious, eyes wide. Then you hear a small bit of music and a loud groan from Sans. A large “GAME OVER” come across the screen. He stands up. “You ready to go?" He asks

                “Sure.” He sticks your phone into his jacket pocket and starts to walk away. “Hey!” You walk up to him and start to tug at his arm gently. “Give me my phone!” you giggle.

                “What phone?”

                “MY phone!”

                “Oh right. Here you go.” He hands you your phone. Your new lock screen is Sans and Robyn. Both smiling and winking. You go to unlock it but suddenly there’s a passcode. You’ve never had a passcode on your phone because Nicky always wanted access to it.

                “What the hell is this?” you ask sarcastically

                “That’s a phone.” Sans say even more sarcastically

                “I know it is. Why is there a passcode on it now?”

                “Oh right. I put that on there. I’ll tell you about it later”

___________________

Sans POV

                You walk out of the room and the heavy door closes with a thud. Sans shifts in his chair to try and get comfortable. He pulls out your phone and unlocks it. First thing he does is go through your photos. You can tell a lot about a person from what they keep in their phone. He doesn’t see a lot other than a couple pictures of you and Nicky. A couple of a big black dog, one or two of a tabby cat that you’re holding. He thinks your photos look really plain so he opens your camera and starts taking selfies. The desk lady comes back and starts to type something up.

                Sans walks over to her. “Hey, my friend is in there right now and she trusts me with her phone. Wanna take a picture with me?”

                “Sure!” He takes a couple more photos, this time with Robyn. He sets one as your lock screen, which beforehand was a default picture of a flower. Boring. You get a text. It’s from “Mommy Dearest”. Sans out of habit, clicks it, he exists out of it quickly. The notification is gone but he didn’t see the message. He looked down the list of your previous text messages which included an “I love you” from “Papa”, what looked like a picture of a work schedule from “Boss Angie” and a “Hey babe…” from “Nicky Baby”.

                Sans doesn’t want to lose your trust but he does want to know what he has said to you. He is more than shocked, he is appalled at the things he sent. He does this to you and still expects you to help him afterward!

                Sans doesn’t even care about the insults directed at him but the harsh words that were said to you makes Sans want to just delete him from this world and your life. He is disgusted, but not at all surprised that people like that actually exists in the world. Sans has gotten more than his fair share of racism ever since he stepped out of that mountain, but he can take it. He expected it. He is strong and living through resets made his reactions to anything very lack.

                He has heard everything and lived through much more. This is the first time line that everyone got passed the sunset. Except once, Sans was so happy, all his friends were so happy but he woke up one day in his old room to Papyrus rapping loudly on his door shouting “Sans, you lazy bones! You are going to make us late for sentry duty if you do not get up right now!”  

                Sans is taken from his flashback when a loud whistle sounds. He starts exploring your games and finds one that looks like one of the traps Papyrus setup for fallen humans. It’s called “Tetris”. He quickly catches on and finds that it is nothing like Pap’s trap other than the colored blocks. He gets addicted to the falling blocks and can’t stop. He starts to hear muffled yells from behind the thick door. They get louder and almost turn into screams. He can hear the shouts get quiet as the door handle turns. Sans quickly returns to his game. You exit in a huff. A tear streaming down your face, more threatening to fall as well. Your face is a light crimson color. You calm yourself with a couple of deep breaths. You absent mindedly wipe the tear away and walk over to Sans.

                He is completely invested in your phone. Hoping you didn’t notice that when you walked in, he was just staring at the anger and hurt in your face. He only wants to help you.

 

                After a short motorcycle ride your home. You get off the bike for the fourth time that day. It’s now only about two in the afternoon, still early yet you have already done more in one day than you have in the past week.

                You are so relieved that you are rid of the abusive leech of a person and that you have new friends. “Thank you Sans.” You give him the helmet. “for everything.” You voice is weak but you smile sweetly at him and walk up to your front door. “Hey! What’s the passcode?” Sans looks a little confused for a moment but then immediately understands.

                “It’s my name in numbers.” the helmet is gone. So you try it. (7-2-6-7) it doesn’t unlock.

                “No, it’s not!”

                “Oh, well, maybe it’s my name in numbers backward.” (7-6-2-7) nothing. You shake your head at him, smiling a bit wider. “No? Oh yeah it's 3-2-8-3.”

                “Really?” You stare at him through squinted eyes.

                “Really. Trust me.” You do trust him. After everything he’s done for you, how can you not trust him!

                3

                2

                8

                3

                It unlocks.

                “Thank you! But what’s the significance in that number?”

                “I’ll tell you later.”

                “Okay. See you later!”

                “See ya around.” He turns and gets back on the bike. You wave at him and close your door. You listen to the motorcycle through the door rev away. You set down your purse and lay down on the couch. You put one leg over the arm rest and let your right arm hang off the side. You look through the photos Sans put on your phone. They make you smile. You call Angie and say that you'll be at work tomorrow night. You notice that Sans had given you his number and named himself "Bone boy". It makes you laugh. You've had a great day. 


	4. Singing and Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out MUCH sooner than i thought it would! I probably will post next week but I can't be exactly certain (I have two more performances this weekend and three more next weekend). See the bottom notes to look at everyone's looks this chapter!
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning Time!  
> *slight racism  
> *slight creepy flirting

                A boring week goes by. You work, go to school, come home, repeat. You haven’t seen your new monster or old human friends in a while. Other than customers at the bar and some classmates, you haven’t been particularly social in any sense of the word.

                You have felt neutral since you woke up the morning after you went to the county jail. Like you had been through so much that nothing surprises you, makes you happy or mad or sad. You haven’t felt any emotion. It was scaring you. You can fake it for work with a convincing smile but you don’t convince yourself. What is wrong with you?

                You go through your routine daily. You watched TV. You rehearsed your songs and practiced your lines for your theater class. Nothing has made any difference to your mood.

                You start to get ready for work tonight. It's Friday, formal Friday. The Karaoke Bank has themed nights sometimes. A crowd favorite is usually ladies’ night or All-nighter Sundays. Your personal favorite is gender-bend night, you get to wear a suit and tie and watch a bunch of drunk men in dresses sing single ladies, it’s always a fun night. Angie always makes the staff dress up, so you pick out a long rose red evening gown. It has a sweetheart neckline with small jewels that go down to cover the plunging neckline. The material is soft against your newly shaved legs. You zip it up with a bit of difficulty, usually, someone else zips it.

                You stare at yourself in the mirror. Just looking at yourself. You look amazing, and you would normally feel gorgeous and a bit sexy, but even your best dress can’t make you feel anything tonight. You feel plain and boring.

                You do your hair up in a quick braided low bun. You do your makeup (slightly dark and sultry with a dark pinkish-nude lip) and start to gather your stuff for work. Keys, phone, extra lipstick, and wallet. You shove a pair of sparkly heels in your purse and slip on a pair of black flats for comfort while driving.

                You had taken to getting a rental car so you wouldn’t have to rely on others for a ride everywhere. It’s not different from your old car, it’s a year older but still handles about the same. You don’t listen to music. You are even acting strange to you! You love to sing in the car, blast the music and just let go. You sit in complete silence, thinking. You aren’t sure what about.

                You arrive at the Karaoke Bank. Not many cars are in the parking lot. It could be a light night and you might not have to deal with too many people. Angie greets you at the back door.   

                “Hey, Michael has your shift covered at the bar but if you could MC the songs tonight that would be great. Plus, in those heels, I don’t think you’ll want to do much walking.” She is wearing a blue and white lace long sleeved dress that compliments her dark skin wonderfully. She always had the best sense of style. You can’t see her shoes but you know she is rocking something tall because she is usually an inch or so shorter than you but now you have to look up to see her. “You look great tonight darling. I love that dress on you.”

                “Not better than you Ang.” She looked back at you smiling. How is she so fast in those heels? You walk past a couple of chefs in the small kitchen. Tonight they all wear top hats and black bow ties with their aprons. You set your stuff down in the back room and head out into the main room. There aren’t many people and it looks like most of them look ready to start singing. They are all wearing something formal-ish.  

                Let’s do this. There is already a list starting to build. You starting to type up the cue and called up a... oh no. “First up tonight is a regular here at The Karaoke Bank. Paul Jacobs, please come up to the stage.” Your fakest smile is on full display. Paul just loves hitting on you and every other lady in the bar, even if he comes with his girlfriend and it doesn’t look like he did tonight. Oh goody.

                “Hiya baby doll.” Paul gets up, waves to you. He is wearing a black suit with a green tie.

                “Hi, Paul.” You are still required to be nice and smile. “Even though I know what you will be singing, would you like to tell your lovely audience?”

                “Of course, beautiful. Tonight I will be singing “Hurt So Good” by John Cougar.” It’s pretty much the same song every time, always something creepy, and he such great stage presence that no one but you notice how creepy he is.

                “Alrighty everyone, here is Paul singing “Hurt So Good”.”

                He stares at all the girls in the crowd while singing a swaying on stage, but when he sings “come on baby make it hurt so good!” he looks right at you and winks. It makes you feel so uncomfortable every time, and now that you’re by the stage he can look at you dead in the eye.

                He finishes and the crowd hoots and hollers for him. For a small crowd, they made some noise for Paul. He bows and blows a kiss to the audience and ends with you. He winks again and hops off the stage. You give him a disgusted smile.

                The rest of the night is pretty normal. Some good young singers. Some really bad singers having the time of their lives. The one who doesn’t sing loud enough and the one who could sing without a microphone. Then a monster couple walks up to you.

                “Hey, punk.” A tall blue fish stood in front of you. She is wearing a fancy suit that hugs her body well. Her flaming red hair pulled back into a perfect bun and one eye covered in an eye patch. Standing next to her is a much shorter orange-yellow lizard, dinosaur(?), looking monster. She is wearing a black and white polka dot dress and round glasses. “We wanna sing something.”

                “I-if that’s okay. W-we can leave if it's n-not.” The small yellow monster spoke up just enough that you could hear her over the tiny girl belting Lady Marmalade.

                “It's fine, Alphys! I talked to the manager, remember!” The couple looked kind of familiar.

                “Yeah, you guys can sing whatever. The binder is right here. Just pick the song and write your names down on the list.” You give them a giant binder and they look through it eagerly. The taller one writes down their names and their song. You add it to the cue. They walk away holding hands. It is one of the cutest things you’ve seen in awhile.

                When it’s finally their turn, the fish has to practically drag her girlfriend on but she eventually joins her. They sing the cutest version of “Don’t go Breaking my Heart” you have ever heard.

     They finish with the taller of the two scooping up the shorter into her arms newlywed style and spinning her around on stage. Again, this is the cutest thing you've seen in a LONG time.

      Then it hits you, this is the monster couple you saw on Sans’ walls. You look at the name list again. “Undyne and Alphys”. Undyne is the police officer Papyrus told you about. They get some applause and one long drowned out boo from the back. Paul looks royally pissed off that, not only monsters, but a lesbian monster couple were singing and being generally happy anywhere near him.

     “What was that loser!?” Paul doesn't say anything and looks away. “That's what I thought!” The couple gets down from the stage and walks back over to you.

     “Human! That was so much fun! Give us the binder! I'm doing them ALL!!” Oh no. Nope. Nopity. No.

     “I'm sorry. After one incident a couple months ago we have to limit everyone's songs to two a night. Unless we are having an all nighter event.”

    “Oh. Dang. Eh, we didn't have time to anyway. Thanks, Human.”

     “t-thank you.” The small voice says. They start to walk away hand in hand.

     “wait! Do you guys know a couple of skeletons? Sans and Papyrus?”

     “YEAH! How do you know them?” The muscular build of the one you assume is Undyne is coming through her suit as she slams her hand down on the counter making a cup of pens fall over.

      “They helped me out about a week ago. Haven't seen ‘em since. Next time you see them, tell them I say “hey!”.” The one named Alphys perks up

      “We w-were actually on our way t-to see them r-right now.”

      “You must be the one that Sa…” Alphys nudges her gently. “ why don't you come say hey yourself!?” Undyne is pretty much yelling. She looks way to eager for you to come over with them. She is showing off a large, sharp-toothed smile. It is actually a bit intimidating. Happily, no one signed up to sing after them. It is around 10:30 and you usually close at 11 when you are bartending.

       “I can't. My shift isn't over until another thirty minutes or so.” Like a gift from above Angie walks over.

       “Doesn't look like anyone else is coming in tonight. I thought more people would be here. Oh well. You might as well just shut it down and turn off the stage lights.” Angie spoke in a great voice. Loud but silvery. “You’ve worked extra hours all week, go have some actual fun.”

      Undyne’s one eye stares right into you. “Well? You comin’?”

      “Okay! Give me ten minutes.” You meet the two outside and follow their car to the skeleton brothers house. You don't really remember where it is from the first time you came over.You felt something in your heart flutter. You feel happy. Maybe going over will make you forget about your scarily neutral emotions for a while.

       You pull up, take a deep breath and exit your car, throwing your heels back on. You throw your small purse over your shoulder as you walk up the driveway to meet up with Alphys and Undyne. Undyne rushes to the door shoulder first like she was actually planning to… OH MY GOD! She actually does it! She runs straight into the door knocking it right off its hinges flinging it into the dark house.

        “BOYS! YOU’VE GOT VISITORS!” She was yelling at the top of her lungs. You are worried that everyone on the block is going to wake up from how loud she is.

        Alphys just gazes at her lovingly, an embarrassed blush rising on her cheeks. You hear a couple of bounds from inside the house. “UNDYNE! What a happy surprise! Is Alphys with you?!” Alphys walks in slowly behind Undyne like she was waiting for a cue.

        “H-hello Papyrus.”

        “OH! Papyrus! You don't mind if I brought a friend over do you?”

        “Of course not! Any friend of yours is a friend of the GREAT PAPYRUS!” Undyne waves at you and you walk in trying to step over the door that Undyne was triumphantly standing on. You are a bit nervous when you walk in.

        “Hey, Papyrus.” The second you step all the way in Papyrus pulls you close and hugs you tightly. So much so that you are lifted off the ground a little bit. You do your best to hug him back and laugh.

        “Oh welcome back!!”

        “Undyne, Pap, do you guys really need to be so loud? I just got to…” Sans walks out and looks over the railing rubbing his eye sockets. Papyrus sets you back down and moves to fix the door. “Hey, kiddo. Long time no see.” You wave up to Sans as he walks down the stairs.

         “Alphys and I wanted to watch some anime while our house is being rebuilt. Again.” Sans nodded annoyed but understanding.

         “W-would that be okay?”

         “Of course! You are always welcome here! I will get the guest bedroom made for you two of you would like to pick something out.” Papyrus walks upstairs and out of sight down the hallway.

         Sans finally made his way all the way down and came up to stand next to you. With your heels, you are now a good two inches above him.

         “What's the occasion?”

         “Huh?” You suddenly remember that you are pretty much wearing a prom dress. Undyne and Alphys are already taking off their shoes and coats. Undyne spreads herself out on the couch. She pulls Alphys in with her.

           “Right. I told you I worked at The Karaoke Bank right?” He nods. “Tonight was a themed night. “Formal Friday” and the whole staff has to dress up as well, so, I did.” You make a small gesture to your dress.

         Undyne and Alphys are cuddling and whispering to each other on the plush olive green couch. Sans looks you up and down. He would never, and could never, tell you right now but you look absolutely stunning. The way your dress flows over your curves, the way your makeup is done, how your hair is pulled back so he can actually see your face. He doesn't know how but you were glowing right there, in the middle of his house.

        “Well, you look good bud.” He walks to the couch and sits down. Undyne had moved her legs so the couple is only taking up half the space.

        “Well, I only came by to say hello. Have a nice night!” What are you doing?! You are actually feeling happier here instead of just a cold bitter nothing! Stay!

        “What?! Come on punk! Watch some movies with us!” Alphys snickers and whispers something into Undyne’s ear. They both laugh to each other again.

         “Oh, I really don't want to impose. I'm sure you guys will have just as much, if not more, fun without me as you would with me.” And now you are putting yourself down! Your smile fades a little as you talk. You start making your way to the door.

        “That's not possible. Come on. Chill with us!” Sans was waving you to come sit down with them. You are pretty convinced that you are going to stay. Plus you are actually kind of scared to touch the door for fear it might fall.

         Papyrus walks back into the room. You realize that he and Sans are both wearing pajamas. Papyrus’ are “nightmare before Christmas” themed and Sans was wearing black pants that had the images of skeleton legs on them. Both are wearing dark gray t-shirts, Papyrus’ much cleaner than Sans’.

         “Oh human, please do stay!”

         “You guys sure? I don't want to intrude or pressure you guys into doing anything.” You are being ridiculous.

         “YES! Now sit!” You look at Undyne. She realizes that there is nowhere else to sit. “Wait. There!” she moves Alphys onto her lap and wraps her arms around the shorter’s waist.

          You take off your shoes and throw your bag down with them. However, before you can reach the couch Papyrus jumps into the open spot next to Sans. Papyrus squishes closer to the couple on the left side of the couch to clear a bit of a spot.

           Alphys was already searching for something to watch. You actually recognize this show. “Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!” It's one of your favorite animes! You may not know many but you love this one. You roll your eyes at Papyrus who was quickly patting the tiny spot beside him. You scoff and sit down, smoothing your dress out as you do so. It's not much room. You are practically on both of the skeleton’s laps. It's a bit uncomfortable but still cozy.

           “Thanks, guys.” The show draws you in as you and Alphys rant about lady noir ships and how Chloe could back up and calm down just a tad. Undyne loves the sweet action scenes and Papyrus raves over the supervillains costumes.

           Not ten minutes after the first episode starts Papyrus is leaning against you snoring. It was 11:30 and both of the house occupants did look like they were all ready to sleep. Sans gets up and ushers Papyrus to his room. Before Papyrus left the room he mumbled out a couple words. “Please. Pop tarts. Need. Hats. Metta. Legs. ________. Sad. Pretty.”

           It was mostly gibberish but when you hear your name it breaks your heart a little bit. Others can tell you are sad. But at least you are pretty. It makes you laugh inwardly. Sans comes back in and sits down next to you.

           Now that you are no longer sitting on a skeleton you can fully submerse yourself in the cushions again. Alphys and Undyne are invested in the screen but Alphys leans over to you and quietly whispers. “I ship it.”

           You figure she's talking about Marinette and Adrien but Hawkmoth is on screen. Then you notice that Sans’ hand is close to touching your shoulder and that you had leaned into him when he sat down. You clear your throat and slide into the couch a bit away from Sans.

           The last thing you need right now is another relationship. You trust Sans, you trust him a lot. But there is a difference. You have to learn to trust yourself again. You may not realize it yet but you know you don't need Sans to be a rebound. He gets your hint and moves his arm up further on the back of the couch. You sit watching a couple more episodes of the show. You still laugh and make jokes and Sans warms up to Chat Noir after he makes his first cat pun.

           “I-love-the-way-Chat-always-says-“my-lady”-to-Ladybug-I-think-that's-so-cute-and-really-gentlemanly-they-are-so-perfect-for-each-other-and-they-know-it-but-they-don't-know-it…”she starts going on and on about the two of them. It makes you giggle that she isn't stuttering anymore. She is speaking fast and excitedly. Undyne is now gazing at her like she is the greatest thing in the world and if she looks away or blinks then it will be gone.

                Your eyes grow heavy after the fourth episode’s credits roll. You had probably only gotten a couple hours of sleep within the last few nights. You were incredibly tired. You look to the cuddling couple to see them both sleeping forehead to forehead. You look at Sans. His eyes are closed and his head is back. You assume everyone, but you is asleep.

               You look at the small clock on the wall. It says that it's only about 12:50 or so. Why are you this tired? You are used to staying up till 2 am on the weekends.

                You slowly get up from the couch as to not wake anybody up. But apparently not slow enough. “Where you goin’ buddy?” Maybe Sans wasn't actually asleep. He looked like he needed it, though. His eye sockets have a rim of darkness that surrounds them that didn't help him look any less tired or stressed.

               “I'm gunna head out. It's pretty late. I'll see ya later.” You move to the door again.

               “Are you sure? You could stay the night if you want.”

               “I'm fine. I-I…” You are interrupted by a long, deep yawn. You lean back, close your eyes and cover your mouth with the back of your hand. Your eyes water from the pure sleepiness coursing through you. Your eyelids grow heavy once more as you bend down to pick up your bag. Sans gets up, takes your bag and sets it back down. He takes you by the arm gently and pulls you over to the couch.

                 Sans takes Undyne and Alphys and ushers them into the guest room. He comes back downstairs to find you lounging on the couch with closed eyes playing with loose pieces your hair listlessly. It’s really soft today. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, you open your eyes and look right into his. You start giggling.

                Sans looks confused. You’ve gone straight passed exhausted tiredness to deliriously tired. You were giggling uncontrollably. Then you finally spoke against the laughter. “Hey, Sans!” He shushed you and you giggled a bit more while mimicking him like a little kid. “Wanna know what Alphys said to me earlier?” you ask in a hushed tone.

                “Sure. What did she say?” He kneeled down to meet your face. You covered your mouth to stifle your giggles.

                “ ‘mere.” You beckon him with a finger. He walks a little closer to the couch. “She said that she ships us.” You break into more laughter. You close your eyes and laugh a bit harder but still quieted as to not wake anyone up.

                A small, pretty much unnoticeable cobalt blush rises on Sans’ cheekbones. He could admit it to himself that you are appealing to him. From the time he has spent with you, even in his and your worst times, you were just trying to help others.

                He remembers in another timeline, he saw you singing and dancing on the Karaoke stage with Frisk. They loved you, they all loved you, you had all gotten so close. Then in this new timeline, you were so hurt and sad but still tried to make others happier than you. He still has all of his memories from that timeline. He did have a crush on you then, and still now. Why did Frisk have to reset? They seemed so happy!

                 Sans didn’t realize that while he was reminiscing, you were just looking at him with squinted eyes. “Hey, did you hear me bone boy? Isn’t Alphys such a doll!” he breathed out a quick laugh and nodded.

                 “Come on kid. Let’s get you some PJ’s.” You nod and stand. Sans walks away and comes back with a pair of his black shorts and a gray t-shirt that has the words “I'm like 104% tired" on it. You take the clothes and laugh at the shirt.

                “Oh, hey. Can you help me with the zipper?”

                “Sure.” He walks over to you and undoes the zipper to about the middle of your back. You forgot that, because the dress is strapless and you don’t own a strapless bra, you didn’t wear a bra. You hold the front of the dress out of instinct but your bare back is entirely exposed to Sans. You roll your shoulders and shiver at the cold breeze on your spine. Sans simply gazes at the smooth skin of your back and the way your shoulder blades move under it.

                You make your way to the bathroom, tripping slightly over the long skirt. Sans chuckles and grabs a pillow and blanket for you from the closet to the right of the stairs. You leave the bathroom about five minutes later with your hair down in a simple braid and face clean. The shorts are large around your hips so they hang a little low. You never really noticed how big boned, in a way, Sans is. The shirt he gives you was obviously made for someone with much broader shoulders than you. It hangs off of one of your shoulders and is incredibly baggy. But goddammit. If Sans didn’t think you were down right adorable in his clothes.

               You’ve gone back into exhausted tired. You groggily rub your tired eyes. Sans smirks as you walk over to the couch. You trip over your own feet and start to fall face first straight into the cushions. You try to grab at something to help break your fall but you’re too late. Whoops. There you go.

               However, before you make contact with the couch a boney hand grabs your arm and pulls you up gently. You come up and meet Sans’ face. You both look extremely tired. You laugh a little. “Thank you” You close your eyes still laughing. Sans chuckles with you but while looking intently at your face. His gaze goes from your closed eyes to your cute nose to your lips. You sit down on the couch.

               “No… no problem bucko.” You wrap yourself up in the beige blanket. You close your eyes and find yourself quickly asleep.

               What is different about this timeline? This day previous timeline Sans and the rest of the gang were right here having an all-nighter competition. You and Sans won. Well, you won, he remembers you getting up as Sans was about to fall asleep. You took Papyrus to bed and grabbed pillows and blankets for everyone else. This time last time line you were kissing Frisk on their forehead (they were first to go) and putting them in Sans’ room, you tucked in Undyne and Alphys in with a large blanket while they cuddled on the floor against the couch.

                You were so comforting, taking care of the whole gang. Here you are again sleeping on his couch. Why? Why is this timeline different? Why did Frisk reset anyway?! Sans knew the kid must have some sort of explanation. They had to! He just needs an explanation!

                Sans walks slowly away, letting you rest peacefully, to his bedroom. He goes into his train wreck of a room. He lays down and stares at the ceiling contemplating. Eventually, he does fall back asleep but not before thinking about you. Your sweet laugh, your amazing smile, your sparkling eyes, you. Goddammit, he can’t do this. Not right now. You don’t need him, especially right now. He understands.

                “Good night,” Sans says to himself. Downstairs something compels you to stir a little bit and mumble out a quiet “g’ night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s look  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/316870523758497107/
> 
> (The shirt) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/355784439290672984
> 
> Angie’s look  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AYp2HpKQwzRiMEjG_9Q2aWaNUt36Ll9aKyWEb-U6qIUTN1o1Bk1e6U0/
> 
> Alphys’ look  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/16536723606028538/
> 
> Undyne’s look  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d3/a9/37/d3a9378ee15b24f6b2a0b611c2f66b08.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Also does anyone else like Miraculous LadyBug? I love that show! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment any mistakes I made or if this fic is even any good. I got some feedback from friends saying that it was pretty good but ya know? Also leave kudos it really makes my day when i learn that people actually like my trash! Bookmark if you want to read more!


	5. Rest but no Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning Time:  
> *nightmares  
>  -abuse mentioned   
> *running away from problems (feelings?)  
> *Self hate (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than expected. But with the show I was in coming to an end (finally) and school everything has come crashing down all of a sudden. I'm going to try and post once a week over the break but I can't make promises because I might still have a bunch of work to do. 
> 
> Let's note that a lot of this chapter is texting and conversing and such. 
> 
> Anyways here's chapter 5 enjoy

You wake up. Eyes wide, you sit straight up on the couch, a cold sweat running down the nape of your neck.

Another nightmare. Nicky was beating you, hard. Yelling at you. Most of it being profanity but he repeated one phrase over and over again, "Without me you're nothing". Then the kind monsters you had met were all standing above the scene watching it happen and laughing at you. You called for help but nobody came.

Of course this meant something. You believe this means that your "friends" aren't actually your friends at all. They were all just waiting to kick you when you were down.

You grab your head and run your fingers through your messy loose  hair. You sit like that for a minute trying to catch your breath.

It's 4:30 am, still completely dark and the house silent, aside from the loud snoring coming from Papyrus' room.

You notice your dress is neatly folded and set on the coffee table. You get up from the couch.

_(obviously they only let you stay because Undyne and Alphys were staying)_

You grab the dress and go to the bathroom to put it back on.

_(how could you not realize that they were just being nice to the stupid girl that is intruding in their home)_

You fold Sans' clothes and put them where your dress was. You grab your bag and shoes and head to the door. Your eyes are now watering. They don't need to see you like this.

_(they don't need you here! They don't want you here! Get out before they have to see you again)_

Barefoot and exhausted, you slowly turn the door handle.

"Hey" a loud gravely whisper says behind you. You don't move, frozen in your place. Maybe if you stay still he won't notice you. Or is that dinosaurs? "Kid, what are you doing?"

You slowly look over your shoulder to see Sans standing upstairs leaning against the banister. He looks worried, humored, and exhausted all at once.

You muster up some kind of a voice. It's definitely shaky. You quickly wipe the couple of tears that had fallen onto your cheeks. "Nothing, just..." You hadn't thought of anything to say. "I have a l-long day ahead of me and I-I need to get... B-back to my house."

"Kid, it's 4:30 in the morning."

"I know what time it is." You sounded frustrated but it wasn't meant to be directed to Sans. You are getting just more frustrated with yourself because you let yourself believe that anyone could like you. "Bye Sans."

You look away from him and open the door just enough for you to get through. Just then you hear two small but distinct pops and you can feel a hand on your shoulder. You pause, stiffening under the touch. "Sans I'm fine. Really. I'll se..  goodbye..." You can't find it in yourself to say 'see you later'.

_(like he or any of them would want to see you again)_

The grip on you shoulder tightens ever so slightly. You can feel a tear drip down your cheek. No! You wipe that single burning tear away. Hopefully he didn't notice it. You're still shaking.

_(you look like an idiot)_

Sans spins you around softly, making you face him. You gaze is at your feet but you can feel his eyes starring at you. "Sans I'm fine. I-I'm fine. Really. I.." You're cut off when Sans pulls you into a hug. You're startled to say the least and kind of confused.

"I heard you from upstairs. You were kind of... Mumbling in your sleep."

Oh no what did you say?!

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream." You felt more tears fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just leaving. You won't have to deal with me anymore." He squeezes you a little tighter.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't wake me up. I've been up for a while." You hug him back but not as tight.

"Goodbye." You shrug out of the hug and back away from Sans quickly. You turn around and walk to your car. The concrete is freezing cold on your barefeet but you keep going at a fastened pace.

"I'll see you later kid." He watches you go. Your tail lights fading away in the distance.

It's still dark out and your eyes are filled to the brim with tears.

_(he's just taking pity on you. You don't deserve to have friends. They don't like you. Nobody likes you! Why are you even trying!?)_

You don't know. You are crying now. How could you not when all you do is try but always fail. Your driving without a purpose. Without direction. You go into auto pilot and let the car drive itself.

Tears are burning your face. Your phone buzzes. You dare not to look at it. You pull into your own driveway and just sit. You check your phone. 4:47. "Bone Boy" has texted you.

_(probably just taking even more pity on you.)_

You don't look at it. Wiping your tears once more, you exit the car.

*buzz buzz*

No! That noise is making your hair stand on end. You flop down on the couch. When did you walk in? Doesn't matter.

*buzz buzz*

Your uninvited guest speaks up again. You throw your phone at the other end of the couch. The starring match with your guest continues. You don't let it win. You walk away leaving it to sit alone.

Your dress is dragging along the ground as you slink your way slowly to your room. You close the door quietly. There's no one else in the house but every noise is amplified at the moment.

You slide down the back of the door. You attempt to steady your breathing but it's still shaky and hard to get in and out. Tears are still falling and dripping off your chin. Your face is hot and red.

*buzz buzz*

How are you able to hear that from here? No! You can't be bothered by anyone right now. You unzip your dress with difficulty and put on a large t-shirt. Not as comfortable as Sans' and smells far less comforting.

Quietly and carefully, you make your way to your bed and slip under the covers. You need to sleep but you aren't sure if you can after that nightmare. However, you find yourself reluctantly closing your eyes and falling back to sleep still shaking.  

You wake up again. There's that nothing feeling again. You feel awful but in a way that you can't really care about. You wash your face and look at the time.

7:02. Good thing it's Saturday. No school and no work. You won't have to be out in public until Monday. You rub your eyes and walk down the hall.

It's starting to get light outside but it's not like you can see that. Your shades are drawn and your house is almost pitch black.

Your phone is still sitting there. Somehow you had hoped that it would have just gotten up and left while you were asleep. As if it notice you walk in.

*buzz buzz*

It goes off again. Fine. You walk over to the couch and sit down crossing your legs. Taking a deep breath you grab your phone hesitantly. All the notifications are from "Bone Boy"

Bone Boy  
4:37- Kid are you alright?  
4:57- I'm worried about you  
5:03- Well at least try to get back to sleep. Text or call me if you want to talk  
5:30- I can't sleep, you?  
7:03- Pap, Undyne, and Alphys are wondering where you are.

So you take one more deep breath and start to type a response.

*yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm at my house

It takes him a moment to respond and in the meantime you turn on the tv and flip to the morning news. 

7:07- oh good

*sorry I didn't answer earlier. I fell asleep.

7:09- that's fine. Just glad to hear from you.

_(no he's not)_

*well I have stuff to do. Bye

7:11- dang we were hoping you would hang out with us today.

You're shocked to say the least. They actually want to hang out with you again?

7:12- we had such a good time last night. Just thought you might want to have some more.

You just look at the message.

_(he's just stringing you along)_

7:13- COME ON PUNK! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT!!!  
\- sorry Undyne took my phone

You try to think of Undyne just standing casually with her hand on his forehead and Sans stifling to get past her. She is much taller and more muscular than he is.

_(great now your letting them down. Your such a disappointment)_

*I'm not sure I'm up for anything today

_(good they don't want to see you anyway)_

7:15- okay then. If you do decide to come out of the shadows we'll be at the house pretty much all day. Come over whenever

*thanks

7:16- see ya kiddo  
-YOU BETTER COME BACK PUNK!

Undyne has his phone again. You are pretty sure you just had a panic attack again. You've woken up from a nightmare similar to that one at least four times since the day you met Sans. You've also gone to sleep shaking and crying every other night.

You weigh your options. Either go out and face the world OR stay inside and try to manage.

_(do you really want to burden those guys?)_

No.

_(then stay in!)_

Ok. Instead you decide to play catch up on one of your favorite shows. But it doesn't really matter. You don't watch it anyways, really you kind of just stare blankly at the screen and daydream.

The day grows brighter as the hours pass and light peaks through the curtains into the darkness of your living room. The sunlight is almost blinding against the dusky shadow of the room.

Thoughts of Nicky pop up again. "Without me your nothing" ringing in your ears. You feel like nothing right now. Maybe you overreacted. Maybe you took it too far. He probably still loves you. ( _You know it!)_

_(how could anyone love you. Especially him!)_

You move for the first time since you sat down. You go to your bedroom. Even the light of the day was to much to face. Darker than the rest of your house it's cold and empty. But somehow inviting and repulsing at the same time.

You slip underneath the covers and lay down on your side, curling up into a fetal position. Plugging in your phone, you busy yourself: checking emails, browsing tumblr, watching stupid YouTube videos.

Somehow you end up watching the entire movie of Rent on YouTube. You've seen it many times before, it's one of your favorite musicals. You're about partially through, right about "Over the Moon" when...

*buzz buzz*

Dammit! This is your favorite song! "Bone Boy"

2:46- haven't heard from you in a couple hours. Whatcha up to?

*not much actually

2:47- what happened to that "stuff" you needed to do?

*oh yeah. I got that done. Wbu?

2:49- The gang and I are heading out to eat

_(sounds nice. Probably because they aren't with you)_

*sounds nice. Hope you have fun

2:51- wanna join?

*nah I'm okay. I'm kind of invested in my show at the moment

2:52- what show?

*Rent

2:53-ah, the one musical I've seen

*what?? Really??

2:54- yeah. Me and pap made a compromise. He wanted a musical and I didn't. So he went with a rock musical. Seems like a good middle

* ha yeah! The soundtrack is probably one of my favorites.

2:56- so are you too busy to go out tonight with us??

You let out a small breathy huff at his Rent joke.

* Nah. Don't really feel like doing anything today. How about tomorrow??

2:57- I'll hold you to it. Okay?

* we'll see. TTYL

2:58- you tryin to get rid of me??

* no! just figured you were with the others and wanted to be with them

3:00- naw. Pap and Undyne are talkin about their plans to work out later and Alphys is on her phone playing some cat game.

*oh well. What do you want to talk about??

You really hope he won't bring up this morning. You just want to forget that ever happened and maybe move on with your life.

*how about you tell me about my passcode?

3:04- what passcode?

*the one you put on my phone the other day?

3:05- oh right.  
\- I'll tell ya later

Ugh! You kept the passcode because now that you could actually have privacy in your life. It's not like you had much to hide but it was nice to know you could if you wanted.

* fine  
*well there isn't much on my mind rn. Strike up a conversation!

3:07- wanna talk about this morning??

No! Come on!

*not really

Please just forget it!

3:08- okay. 20 questions?

*sure! Ask away!

3:11- what is your strangest talent?

That actually makes you think. You don't do much. You're not that interesting

*i don't have one

3:13- come on everyone has somethin interesting about them

*if you could find something that would be interesting

3:15- well have to wait and see  
\- your turn

* if you could go anywhere in the world where would you want to go??

3:18- probably somewhere cold but I'm too lazy to travel anyway

*the cold is so nice. I love the weather in CA but there isn't much like being able to see your breath when it's cold

Wait! Do skeletons breathe? What if you just seriously offended him? The hell is wrong with you! Of course he can't breathe he doesn't have lungs!

3:20- haha yeah  
-I'm just used to it. Use to live in a place that snowed round the clock

*i haven't seen snow in years

3:22-it's pretty cool

*uugggh!

3:23- chill out kid

*aaaahhhh!!!  
*how many of these do you have?

3:25- idk but there a freeze to me

*are you making pun of me sans?

3:26- what! Snow kid I could never make pun of you!

*yeah whatever

3:28- serious kid. Ice doesn't run through these veins

*do you even have veins?

3:30- hey it's my turn!  
-what's a superpower you want?

*invisibility or mind reading

3:32- why?

*uh uh! It's my turn!  
*favorite book?

3:33- a joke book Toriel gave me a while back  
-favorite tv show?

*dont watch much. But either Castle, Mythbusters, or Gravity Falls

3:34- cops, explosions and mysteries. Nice choices

*where do you work?

3:35- here and there and a little bit of everywhere else

You ask stupid questions for a while. You let out a few short huffs every so often at Sans' puns. They are funny but they are still puns. Because your in the pitch blackness of your room you don't notice the sun that is already setting.

You talked and questioned for hours. Somehow Sans had actually helped you forget about your worries. You'll have to thank him for that later. But for right now there was one question that was egging you to ask him for a little over a week now.

*that night we met, why did you sit down across from me?

There was a pause. Sans didn't answer for a long time.

7:46- cause I saw I person who needed help. Plus someone needed to stop those sad stares but I'm not sure being a monster helped

*okay well. Thank you again

7:47- no problem kid

*would you stop calling me kid?

7:49- uh uh it's my turn

*fine

7:50- how long were you waiting before I showed up?

*Sans that doesn't matter

7:51- spill your beans kid

*45 or so. It doesn't matter now

7:52- damn really?

*yeah but really it's fine   
*my turn  
* breakfast or dinner foods?

7:54- dinner probably. Can't get enough of my bro's spaghetti

*oh geeze yeah. His pancakes are the best I have ever had!! Hahaha

7:56- thanks, he was looking over my shoulder

*no problem

7:58- is there a reason you didn't come out with us today?

* yeah

7:59- will you tell me?

*hey no double questions!  
*what is a moment you wish you could repeat?

8:01- I don't want to repeat anything

*sounds reasonable

8:02- yeah. Wanna tell me why you didn't come out??

*fine! I wanted to but I didn't want to. If that makes sense

8:04- not really

*are you guys already back?

8:05- yeah pap and Undyne went to the gym and Alphys went to her office to grade some papers. So it's actually just me right now

*cool  
*its your turn

8:07- what did you want to be when you grew up?

*actually I wanted to be a singer or an actor

8:08- ha I'd love to hear you sing

*i gave up on that dream a while ago

8:09- why?

*didn't I just say no double questions?

8:11- ok fine

*what is something on your bucket list??

8:13- I want to see the northern lights

*me too!!

8:14- okay tell me why you gave up

*it was unrealistic  
*im not even good anyway

8:15- I bet your great

*hey I gotta go. Need to eat something right? And after a long day of doing nothing I'm pretty tired.

8:17- okay well text me tomorrow. See ya later

*goodbye

You sit in your darkened room for a few moments looking over the messages you and Sans had sent to each other. And you are pretty exhausted. You've been exhausted all day. So you decide to just go to sleep. You snuggle into the soft blankets warm from your body heat.

Your body is sinking into the comfort your bed is allowing to give it. You sit not letting your eyes close just yet. You are still pondering all of the events that have happened to you.

When you finally accept your exhaustion. You close your already half lidded eyes and start to fall quickly into a sleep that feels like you could rest very easily. Before you can fully immerse yourself into a pure deep sleep, something inside of you stirs. It compels you to say something.

"Goodnight" and now the feeling subsides and you fall deeper and deeper into sleep every second your eyes are closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader still needs a song:  
> 1) hit me baby one more time  
> 2) I love rock and roll  
> 3) before he cheats  
> 4) bohemian rhapsody  
> 5) livin on a prayer  
> 6) man I feel like a woman  
> 7) single ladies  
> 8) build me up buttercup  
> These are the options. Please comment which one I should add to the story!!  
> Also because I'm now on spring break I might be able to write more. 
> 
> ALSO. Im contemplating doing a chapter that is either in the previous time line or just earlier in this one. If this is something that you guys want just let me know! OR if you guys want to see anything let me know! I'm up to writing just about anything!!
> 
> ALLLSOOOO!!! I just got permission from the amazing brittbrobam to use one of their audios as a scene in this fic. Im very excited. http://brittbrobam.tumblr.com/ this is their tumblr (go listen to their audios when you have the time they are amazing!)


	6. Let's Hang Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, tangled in your blankets, to the sound of your alarm going off. You feel better today so you decide to hang out with your new buddies.
> 
> Trigger Warner Time:  
> *fucking Paul being his creeper ass!  
> *alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!!!!! I completely fell out of any inspiration and right into a pit of pretty much despair. I have the chapter now and I'm already working on the next one!! Once again, I am so sorry!!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Texting:  
> \- = you  
> * = Sans

         You wake up, tangled in your blankets, to the sound of your alarm going off. When you first made the alarm you had decided that using one of your favorite songs to wake up to would be a good idea. However, months later, hearing Fergalicious has lost its charm and has become almost annoying to hear at 7:30 in morning. 

          You shuffle around, patting your hand around the bed absentmindedly. Eyes still closed, you groan and move the blanket off of you. THUD.

          “found it.” You say blankly.

         It’s hard to focus when you’re leaning over your bed half asleep listening to “d to the e to the l i c i o u s”. Finally, you find the annoying little box and sliding your finger across it until it shuts up. Rubbing your eyes, you lazily get up and shuffle over to the dresser. You pick out a dark blue shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. You take your clothes and head to the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

         The shower really does help you wake up. You feel kind of gross after staying in bed for pretty much the whole day. The warm water washes away your stress. Of course, it’s still there, it might not ever go away, but at least you don’t have to worry about it today for the most part. You feel okay. Okay will always be good enough for you. Okay will always be better than nothing. Getting out and dressed you throw your hair into a quick bun so it’s out your face.

         You walk out to your kitchen and make yourself a well needed bowl of cereal and cup of coffee. You’re watching stupid YouTube videos and checking your Pinterest while you eat. You crack smiles and small laughs but nothing huge. Then you get a text. *BUZZ BUZZ* Yesterday, you would have dismissed the message like it was nothing but you are doing okay, so you check it.

         -Bone Boy has texted you-

         *Hey how you doin?

         -actually better

         *that’s good to hear

         ( _you know he doesn-_ NO NOT TODAY!)

         -yeah sorry about yesterday

         *don’t be. We’re good

         -well awesome!

         *you feelin up to hangin out today?

         -sure. Why not!

         *well we are still trying to decide what to do so come on over and we’ll all discuss

         -sounds good. I’ll be over around 10-ish?

         *see ya then

         -bye!

         It's only about a quarter to nine so you have time to kill before you head over to the skeleton brother’s house, so you watch some TV. Well really you’re on your phone while the TV is on in the background. You let time pass by without realizing it. Ten rolls around and you grab your purse and keys and head out.

         -hey I'm on my way

         *cool see ya

         You made your way to the house from which you fled from. You take a deep breath as you pull up to the house. You are sure they will understand your absence. Hopefully. One more breath and you step out of the rental car. You walk up and see that the door is a bit taller than average height, probably to accommodate for how tall Papyrus is, and you notice that etched in the red paint is a sizable dent from where Undyne had ran into it. You carefully knock on the door. Not ten seconds later, Papyrus opens the door wide and pulls you into a large hug that knocks the wind out of you. It’s hard to, but you can breathe.

          “WELCOME BACK DEAR FRIEND!”

         You return the hug the best you can and he sets you down. You catch your breath but its short lived when Undyne comes out from behind Papyrus and puts you in a headlock. She noogies you while saying “Hey punk! Glad you could make it!” You struggle and eventually get out of her grasp.

           “BE CAREFUL UNDYNE! HUMANS ARE MUCH SOFTER THAN MONSTERS!”

        The three of you laugh, Undyne and Papyrus much louder than you. “Hey! I’m not that soft!” You are lead into the house and the door shuts behind you Alphys is sitting at the dining room table on her phone. You get the sense that she’s more of a reserved person. Especially from what you saw of her at work, you can tell she’s shy and quiet. She looks up and waves at you. You wave back.

           “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GO MAKE US ALL THE BEST BREAKFAST FRIENDSHIP PANCAKES!”

            Papyrus spins off to the kitchen when Undyne pulls you off to the side and loudly whispers, “Hey, I love the guy but I have stayed here for a total of a day but if I ingest anymore glitter I will be sick.”

              “Then why don’t you help him?” You suggest

          “Sans won’t let me. Why do you think me and Alph are here? I was making a cake for our anniversary when it was taking too long, so I turned up the heat and well, long story short; our house is being rebuilt and you have to help Paps.”

          You laugh at Undyne’s story. “Okay, okay.” You walk over to the kitchen “Hey Papyrus!” He turns around and you can see that he already has all of the ingredient and his additions out on the counter.

            “YES FRIEND?”

          “I’ve already eaten but do you think I could help you? I use to make pancakes with my grandpa.”

         The look on his face almost made your heart melt because of how happy he looked. The sound that he made only confirmed his excitement. “OF COURSE FRIEND! I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO COOK WITH ME!” You look back at Undyne and wink. She looks so thankful as she joins her wife at the table.

          You managed to convince Papyrus that glitter shouldn’t be put in pancakes and made him take actual measurement. You set down two plates for Alphys and Undyne while Papyrus sets down the plates for himself and Sans with the plate of extra pancakes. You grab a cup of coffee for everyone but Papyrus, he does not need any more energy. Sans eventually joins the group at the table and dumps ketchup over his pancakes. The sight of him eating the ketchup soaked pancakes almost makes you gag. He even takes straight sips of the stuff between sips of coffee.

            The group chats about plans for the day. You stay quiet for the most part. You may be okay with hanging out but you’re still a quiet person. You can be social when you want to be but you much prefer to be like Alphys. Quiet while the others talk it out. You had apparently been idly staring at your cup for too long because you hadn’t noticed Papyrus calling you. “______!”

            “huh?” you finally said looking up and noticing that everyone’s eyes were on you. “what?” you mumble.

             Undyne starts laughing and answered with, “We were thinking of just going back to the karaoke place again.”

            “Oh. Yeah! That sounds good.”

            “AWESOME!” she yells.

            You always seem to go back there, even on your nights off. It’s usually because once your friends, er acquaintances? allies? Idk. Once others know you work there it’s the only place they want to go. You don’t really mind because the place is like your second home. You love the place to death!

            Everyone moves to the living room and, by the time you get in, there aren’t anymore seats on the couch so you settle for floor. Apparently you weren’t the only straggler, because, a little after everyone else start an argument on what to watch, Sans comes in and sits next to you on the floor. Once Alphys and Undyne had decided that watching Mettaton, whoever that was, wouldn’t compare to some anime called “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie”. Plus, once Alphys found out you had never seen it, she went on a full spree and basically went on and revealed the entire plot without stuttering once. After her little speech, they started the movie. Papyrus got the light and with the curtain drawn, even if it is around quarter to noon, it was pretty dark in the house.

            Alphys still explains little things to you but you loosely follow everything. At some point you look over to Sans to find him with his eyes, uh eye sockets?, closed and light snores coming from his mouth. He had fallen asleep at some point during the movie. It was kind of hilarious. You turn your attention back to the movie.

            Toward the end of the movie, Undyne shifts around and stretches her legs out. You scoot over to give her some more space and you come shoulder-to-shoulder with a sleeping Sans. He stirs and you stiffen. He opens his eyes and looks at you. “Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” You whisper to him,

            “It's fine.” He moves his hands from behind his skull to his hoodie pockets. Does he ever wear anything different? Well, you can’t judge. You used to do the same thing while you were in school. You try to move back but Undyne puts her legs up on the coffee table. She has basically trapped you in between her legs and Sans. You can hear the couple snickering and then continue to talk about the movie. You don’t want to interrupt their conversation to ask her to move her legs, plus, in all honesty, she intimidates the hell out of you. Even after all her adorable moments with Alphys she just has that build and voice that could scare a room filled with thugs. So you let those two converse while you just squeeze in next to Sans.

            You sit silently with the group. You feel like an odd ball. These guys have probably been friends for years and you are just some random person who decided that you could join them. You don’t pay too much attention to the ending and just sort of watch the credits roll.

 After the movie ends Papyrus warns everyone that he’s going to turn on the lights but you didn’t hear that because of how interesting the carpet is. Your eyes are blinded and you hiss at the sudden change in brightness. Sans laughs softly, happily he was the only one who saw you wince. You punch his shoulder playfully and turn around so your back is against the table instead of the couch. Sans doesn’t move but closes his eye sockets again. It really interests you to see the way he can move his face like it had muscles and skin. It’s really quite fascinating

            Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus are talking much louder now that the movie is over. Papyrus keeps talking about someone named Mettaton like he is an adorable fangirl. Alphys is going on about the sequels. Undyne is talking about some other anime fight scenes. You notice that Sans closed eyes have some stress. Your thinking to yourself and stare at the front of the couch blankly while those on the couch argue and talk and laugh. Even Alphys is speaking up, though stuttering this time. Sans nudges your leg and you look up to meet his gaze. He nods his head upward to move your attention to those on the couch.

            “Hey what time should we go to karaoke?” Undyne asks

            “Umm, maybe around six? There usually isn’t that many people around that time.”

            “Awesome! Go ahead a text him Paps. Oh and see if Frisk and Tori want to come.”

            “GOOD IDEA UNDYNE!” Papyrus then takes out his phone and starts frantically texting.

            “Who’s him?” You look around at the others confused.

            “Oh just Paps boyfriend!” Undyne shouts.

            “What?! No way! What’s his name?”

            “Just the one and only Mettaton!” Undyne says. You can see a blush rise on Papyrus’ face as he continues to text. You can also see the strain on Sans’ face deepen.

            “Well I can’t wait to meet him.” You say. Getting up to stretch you sigh and groan. You then crack your back and knuckles. You're about to crack your neck when you see the surprise on both Papyrus and Sans’ face.

            “What?” You say laughing lightly

            “Oh. Nothing.” Undyne laughs out. She smirks and goes back to talking about tonight with Alphys.

            “THEY ALL SAY THAT THEY WILL MEET US THERE. AND ASGORE WILL BE JOINING US AS WELL.” Papyrus says.

            “I’m surprised he has the time.” Sans finally pipes up though his eyes were still closed.

            “It’s only about two. What do you guys want to do until we leave?”

            You ended up playing a rather heated game of Sorry. Sans sat out while the rest of you battled it out and went around the board. Undyne was eventually the winner. She had been boasting and laughing about it her victory and Papyrus was in complete disbelief. Alphys was quietly sitting off to the side. You were a little frustrated because you were only one yellow pawn away from winning. You were so close. Oh well.

            Everyone shuffled into Papyrus’ convertible. You offered to drive yourself but they weren’t having it. So know you’re in the backseat with Undyne and Alphys and Papyrus is making his way downtown to The Karaoke Bank. The neon lights are on and the doors are open and you can hear a song playing with some little kid at the mic with small conversations under it. It was actually really adorable.

            You and the others enter and find a table off to the side that could fit everyone that was coming. You spotted Angie from across the room. You walk over and tell her your big group was coming and to get ready. She laughs and thanks you. When you get back to the table, everyone is already searching through the binders filled to the brim with songs. The small child, you realize is singing some Disney song. You hum along because you love Disney!

            Undyne frantically waves down someone. You turn around and see Toriel, Frisk, and who you can only assume is Asgore walking in through the front doors. Asgore is a goat monster like Toriel only much broader and taller with far bigger horns. He is also very intimidating.

            Introductions aside, Asgore is one of the sweetest men you have ever met and also one of the biggest softies. You are sitting next to Frisk on your left and Sans on your right. You feel your shirt being tugged. You look down to see Frisk start to sign something. You look around to see if anyone caught what they said. You’ll have to learn some sign language to communicate with them. Undyne across from you apparently caught on and said “They want to know if you are going to sing anything.” You look down at them to see stars in their eyes. You look back to Undyne who is looking at you intently.

            “Oh, well I don’t know.” You said honestly. You had probably heard every song in the books and you knew every song pretty well. “I don’t really sing here often.”

            “Oh come on! That just means you HAVE to sing now!”

            “I can’t really sing and I don’t even know what I would sing.”

            “Oh don’t worry I’ll pick something for you!” She takes the binders and starts to search through all of the choices. She goes to write down your name and a song on the list under her own name and Papyrus’. As the little girl finishes, Michael takes the list and calls up Paul. Of course he would be here. When is he not here. You can only wonder if he saw you and what stupid song he’s singing tonight.

            “And here’s Paul singing “What I like about you” by The Romantics”

            Of fucking course. You don’t even know how many songs he has ruined for you because of how creepy he his. It’s not that he’s a bad singer or even bad looking, it’s his body language and personality that really gets you. He is a sleaze ball who doesn’t know when to stop. Happily, you don’t have to smile at him tonight because you’re off the clock. You look around the room and his girlfriend, who you had come to know as Amy, was nowhere to be seen. You actually hadn’t seen her in a while. You scan the room and fall back on the stage where Paul had already started singing and he was looking right at you but with both disgust and, what looked like, lust. You know Paul is not exactly happy that monsters are on the surface. His olive green eyes were staring right at you as he sang.  

            Running his hand through his short black hair, he finally looks away from you. You look back to the group who were all still chatting. Then all of a sudden Papyrus gets up and walks away from the table. He walks to the door and you can see a figure standing next to him. It looks like a robot. A black and pink robot.

            This must be Mettaton, Papyrus’ boyfriend. They are about the same height. He has long black hair that covers one of his eyes and even longer legs. Goddamn, you want his legs. The thigh high pink go-go boots he’s wearing look really good on him. His style is something that a someone between a rock star and crazy fashion model would wear and it really works for him.

            Paul is still singing and he is actually singing louder now that another monster has walked into the room. He just wants to show that he’s the best and you know it. Please, everyone knows it. You look back to him and smirk. He looks determined for some reason and he continues the song looking at the rest of the crowd.

            You guess was right. Mettaton sat beside Papyrus immediately going to the binders. He chooses one quickly and writes it down quicker. Comes back and fawns over Papyrus and keeps his attention on him. It's rather adorable. At some point someone must have ordered food because a waiter came by, waved at you, and set down two baskets of fries and a bottle of ketchup.

            Well, if you are actually going to sing in front of strangers you needed a drink. You excuse yourself from the group and walk over to the bar. Molly is working the bar tonight. Her short purple hair and full sleeve tattoos make her look like a badass. You love working with her on busy nights. She’s funny and really knows how to make a strong drink.

            “Hey girl, how you doin? Long time no see!”  

            “Hey Mol. I’m doin pretty good. How are you?”

            “Doin good girly!” She leans against the bar. Her curves being shown off in her tight vest and white blouse. “So what will it be tonight?”

            “My group over there,” You pointed to the large group of monster who were all laughing and chatting and watching the next performer. You laughed as you watched Mettaton dote over Papyrus and Alphys while Toriel and Asgore played with Frisk. Sans is drinking the ketchup and Undyne is wrapping her arm around Alphys. That group is so adorable. “wants me to sing tonight.”

            “So something strong to give you courage?” You nod and put your arms on the bar. She laughs. Her eyes widen the smallest bit and she whispers to me, “Code P at four o’clock.” She starts to clean a glass for me and puts her gaze set on it. You brace yourself for what’s to come. After a couple guys started to get a bit too pushy with their “flirting” you and the rest of the workers came up with an uncomplicated code system to warn each other.

            “Hello ladies!” A sing-songy voice says. Paul comes up right next to you and puts his arms on the bar so that he mimicked you. His left arm touched your right arm so you moved it. “Hey Molly baby. Can I get a whiskey and whatever this lovely lady wants?”   

            “Paul, you know I’m not interested. You know Molly isn’t interested. What happened to Amy?” You say matter-of-fact like. His face stays in his signature smirk and half lidded eyes. While you keep your neutral expression. He slides a bit closer. You’re now at the edge of the bar and pretty much have nowhere to go.

            “Amy’s gone sweetheart. Oh, come on baby. Just give me a try. Ditch the freaks and come hang out with a real man.” This makes you look at him in disgust and shock. His smirk remains.

            “Those are my friends. So why don’t you back off and wipe that little smirk off your face and get the fuck out of my face.” You say looking him straight in the eyes. He may be a bit taller than you but you stare him down.

            “Oh please. Those freaks are nothing but a bunch of monsters.” He wraps his arm around your shoulder but you quickly and roughly push it off. Oh hell no!

            As if she sensed what you were about to do, Molly puts your drink down on the bar. She had made you something strong and colorful. You don’t even ask what it is. You just tell her to put it on her tab and you leave.

            Sitting back down at the table in a huff and taking a large sip of your drink and sit in silence trying to get your mind together. You didn’t have to be on for a couple songs and you hope that your drink would kick in beforehand.  

            You felt a bony hand on your shoulder. You look up at Sans who has his permanent smile on, but now it's more sympathetic. “Hey. You okay?”

            You return with a small smile. “Yeah. Just a jackass being a jackass.”

            You feel a tugging on your shirt again. You look over to Frisk. They sign something. They either don’t understand that you don’t know sign language or they just don’t care.

            “Hold on kiddo.” You take out your phone and open a note for them. “Here.”

            They quickly type something out and hand the phone back to you. **Do I need to beat someone up?** You laugh at their offer.

            “No, not yet. But I’ll come to you first if I need a bodyguard. Mkay?” They nod excitedly.

            “And now up, we have Undyne singing “Man I Feel like a Woman” by Shania Twain!”

            Undyne runs up and grabs the mic. She may not know how to sing well but she looks like she is having the absolute time of her life. She’s belting out the words like they’re nothing and dancing like a fool. You would have sworn she was drunk herself but you knew she wasn’t and that made it all the more hilarious. You chugged the rest of your drink and put the empty glass in the middle of the table. Molly really knows how to make them strong. You can start to feel it but not really tipsy just yet. It’ll hit you eventually but for now you wait. Undyne points out to the crowd and dances and sings with so much energy and vigor. It makes everyone at the table laugh and dance along with her.

            Undyne takes an exaggerated bow and the crowd laughs and claps. You’re happy to not see or hear Paul. She blows a kiss to Alphys who turns a bright red. Jumping off the stage and running back to the group, Undyne sits down and gives her wife a large smooch on her cheek. You didn’t think it was possible but she grew a deeper shade of red.

            “Next we have Papyrus! Singing ‘Call me Maybe’” Michael is trying his very hardest to not laugh as Papyrus strides confidently up to the stage. Frankly, you’re doing the same. You hear this song so often, it’s just become an ongoing joke and bet among the entire staff about this song. You could see Molly from across the room practically losing it and Angie next to her passing over a five-dollar bill, looking both mildly annoyed and holding back her own sets of giggles. You giggle yourself as Papyrus reintroduces himself.

            “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL SING THIS AMAZING SONG FOR ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE. OF COURSE NOT AS AMAZING AS ME BUT STILL AMAZING!” Papyrus is going to be that one person who won’t need the microphone.

            Michael starts the song and Papyrus starts singing. And it’s hilarious. He really is not a good singer. You feel bad because, frankly, Papyrus is the sweetest and cutest thing ever but he is also rocking his performance. The little girl that was singing Disney earlier is even singing with him. Okay that just makes everything so much cuter! He even invites her on stage with him to help him sing. She takes the second mic and sings sweetly with Papyrus. He dances with her and lets her take the lead. He could not be a sweeter person.  

            The whole table is hooting and hollering for Papyrus and the little girl, except for you and Sans. Sans is simply smiling at his brother and you are really feeling that drink. You feel ready and far more confident to sing that song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was this chapter okay? I'm still unsure of what I'm doing, like writing wise, like if I'm even any good or if i should actually continue. IDK I'm just doubting myself a lot recently. I think I know what I want to do with the story but I am never opposed to suggestions and criticisms!! Please leave kudos and comments!! They really make my day! 
> 
> If you wanna stalk my stupid life or message me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thekateamtic


	7. Someday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Karaoke is so much fun... Maybe a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment on the last chapter that really inspired and pushed me to write this chapter!!! I really love that people like my fic. Even if it's just one person or a bunch of people, I appreciate all of you so much!! It goes to show you that I love hearing feedback. hahahaha! I just really love hearing what people think. (good or bad or neutral or really anything!!)
> 
> But i guess i should put a disclaimer for this. A bit toward the end some bad stuff happens. It's not terrible and my betas (my friends i conned into reading my trash) found that part both hilarious and bad. so yeah. 
> 
> (alternate titles for this chapter are: living for tomorrow and Paul-ease) 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter. It had probably my favorite line in it for the whole fic so far! You'll know it when you get to you!! 
> 
> Love you my darlings!  
> -Katie <3

            Papyrus picks up the little girl and spins her around as the song comes to a close. She’s giggling and he’s laughing. He finally sets her down and she hugs his legs and runs off to her dads. It couldn’t have been any cuter.

            The alcohol finally hits your brain fully and you feel so loose, so free, so confident! You couldn’t really care what Undyne picked for you to sing because, with your time working here, you are pretty sure you know every song on the list. The crowd cheers and you hear Mettaton whistle.

            “Thank you Papyrus! You truly are great! Now, can I call up to the stage, The Karaoke Bank’s one-and-only, you may know her as the girl that makes your drinks some nights, ________!” Michael hypes you up and that only gets you more excited. You get up and hurry over to the stage.

            “How you doin’ MC Mikey?”

            “I’m doin' good ________!” He’s beaming at you as is the people at your group. You really needed to ask something but you knew you were going to sound weird but your tipsy ass doesn’t give a shit.

            “Hey, Michael! What am I singing tonight?” He looked amused. You knew that he was thinking something along the lines of ‘this is going to be fun!’

            “Well, you’ll just have to listen and guess.” You laugh hard and look around the room. Undyne has a large sharp toothed grin on and the rest of the group is smiling up at you. Their looks encourage you more. You continue to scan the room when you land on a very pleased Paul sitting at a single’s table, pleasantly (and annoyingly) sipping his whiskey.

            “Let’s do this!” Michael starts the music, it's quiet at first but gets progressively louder, and you instantly know what it is. You may not have heard it in a while but you still know every word. Confidence flows through you.

            “ _Tommy used to work on the docks.”_ The song elegantly leaves your mouth. “ _Union's been on strike, he’s down on his luck… it’s tough, so tough”_ You hit every note and sing with emotion written all over your face. You even exaggerate the emotions to give a good show to your friends.

            The chorus comes around and you’re jumping around and dancing like an idiot and you’ve never felt better. You’re singing and dancing like no one’s watching. 

_WHOA! WE’RE HALFWAY THERE!_

_WHOA! LIVIN ON A PRAYER!_

_TAKE MY HAND AND WE’LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!_

_WHOOOA! LIVIN ON A PRAYER!!_

You can hear Undyne whoop as you belt out those notes. In your mind you were the only person listening and it is amazing! You knew you weren’t exactly the greatest singer but belting is something you could do if you knew the song. You let loose and swing your hips and sing with vigor!

_Gina dreams of running away_

_She cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers “Baby it’s okay! Someday…”_

_We gotta hold on to what we’ve got_

_It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not_

_We’ve got each other and that’s a lot_

_For love_

_WE’LL GIVE IT A SHOT_

You close your eyes and sing out fully! And when the chorus comes around you might as well put on a bit of a show.

_WHOA! WE’RE HALFWAY THERE!_

You take out your bun and shake your head around. Since it has been in a bun for the entire day after you got out of the shower, your hair has a slight wavy curl to it. Shaking it out you return to belting the song.

_WHOA! LIVIN ON A PRAYER_

_TAKE MY HAND AND WE’LL MAKE IT I SWEAR_

_WHOA!_

_LIVIN ON A PRAYER!_

_LIVIN! ON! A PRAYER!_

            Guitar solo time! You are rocking out. Head banging and jumping around. You are very happy that you are wearing flats instead of heels or really anything elevated because you need to dance and jump and be free right now.

_WE GOTTA HOLD ON!_

_READY OR NOT_

_YOU LIVE FOR THE FIGHT WHEN THAT’S ALL THAT YOU GOT_

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!!_

            You encourage the crowd to sing with you. And some do but you can see that your whole group is smiling and laughing with you and having an overall great time. Frisk is even jumping up and down, they are so adorable. Papyrus has literal sparkles in his eyes. Undyne is head banging with you, but much more violently. Toriel is clapping and Asgore has a small smile. Sans is just staring at you with his ever permanent smile. You can see something else in his eyes but you aren’t sure what it is. You’re too busy singing to notice anyways.

            You ruffle your hair and shake your head as you continue to belt out the final chorus. As the music fades out, you take an all need final jump and a quick but deep bow. The crowd goes wild.

            “Give it all to ________, everyone!!” You take a couple more bows and blow a kiss to the crowd and a particularly cheesy one to Michael. He “catches” it and holds it by his heart. It makes you laugh hard. You get off the stage and walk over to your group who all immediately start to share their praise and pat you on the back.

            “DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” Undyne practically screams.

            “You must open for me one night.” Mettaton says sweetly but you shake your head at his offer.

            “HUMAN! YOUR SINGING ABILITIES ARE EXQUISITE!” Papyrus praises

            “________, you truly have a gift.” Toriel elegantly voices her compliment.

            “It was wonderful.” Asogre’s deep booming voice says.

            “I-I really l-liked your p-performance.” Alphys says, a slight blush rising on her face.

            Frisk waves to get your attention. They hug your waist and you pat their head. They break the hug and hold their hand out for your phone. You laugh and give it to them.

            **Your voice is incredible! I loved every minute of it!**

“Thanks Frisk!” You ruffle their hair and sit down.

            “Hey.” A gruff but calm voice says. You look over to see Sans staring intently at your face. “You did good.”

         You blush at his statement but you aren’t sure why. Mettaton gets up and blows a kiss to Papyrus. The group is listening to the robot do one of the most fabulous renditions of Toxic you have ever seen. You don’t think Britney herself could do it with so much sass and grace. You excuse yourself from the group again to get a refill on your mysterious drink Molly had made you.

            “Want me to go with you?” As you got up Sans spoke up. You looked down at him.

            “No, I’ll be alright. Thanks though.” You wave him off and start to walk away. He gets up anyway and catches up with you.

            “Naw, that’s alright, pal. Don’t need you getting bonely without me.” He elbows you softly. You face palm yourself and laugh quietly into your hand.

            “That was awful, Sans.” You laugh out. He looks pleased with himself.

            “Well, I thought it was pretty humerus.” He shrugs and you punch his shoulder and sit down on a bar stool. He takes the one next to you.

            “Hey Molly! Can I get another one of those things?” She laughs as she shakes her head.

            “Sure. One more of 'those things' coming up.” She quickly gets to work on cleaning another tall glass for you but then turns to Sans. “Oh! Hi, hun. What can I getcha?”

         “Do you got any ketchup back there?” She looks a little confused before reaching down and pulling out a fresh glass bottle of ketchup. She hands it to him and he immediately pops the lid open. She continues her work on your drink watching, in shock as he takes a large gulp of the red sauce.

            You’re laughing hysterically at her horrified expression. Sans calmly sets the bottle back down on the counter calmly and wipes his teeth. Her jaw could have hit the floor by now. You're still laughing uncontrollably.

            “How can you just drink that stuff?” You ask.

            He simply responds with, “it's pretty good.” He shrugs and takes another sip.

           You finally calm down enough to watch Molly make your drink. You love that she’s a chemistry major. She knows exactly what to do to make the perfect drink. The concoction changes colors from yellow to a light blue to purple then finally, somehow, into an ombre of all three colors. It was pretty much magic and you love it! You’re still not sure exactly what she put into it but she hands you the tall glass.

            You start to get up but she stops you. You look a little puzzled but then you laugh and blush when you realize that she had added a small pink umbrella to top off your drink. Another insider code among the staff. This one usually means that you and someone are cute together or they want to know the relationship between two people. You look at her and she winks making you laugh harder.

            “Molly, this is my friend Sans. Sans, this is Molly.” He holds out his hand and she smiles and takes it. A deep farting noise sounds just loud enough for the three of you to hear it. She quickly retracts her hand away while you cover your mouth to attempt to stifle your giggling.

            “The ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Never fails to get a laugh.” He looks to you then back to Molly. She cracks a large smile, her dimples showing fully.

            “You’re a funny guy, Sans. Take care of my girl, mkay?” He nods and you both grab your drinks and walk away. You quickly turn to thank Molly for the drink and keep walking. When you and Sans return to the group, Mettaton was already back from his song and someone else was up. Someone ordered fries and Undyne went to the bar to get a pint of beer and a couple glasses. The person is up singing some overly romantic ballad and she’s actually pretty good.

            Your group chats for what feels like forever, about an hour, and you had passed on the beer but you sipped on your drink. You’re smart enough to not mix alcohols and you are very happy to not be driving tonight. Only you, Undyne, Asgore, and, surprisingly, Mettaton. You aren’t sure how a robot can drink, or get drunk, but you don’t care.

            A couple more people go up then Asgore wants to sing. Michael needs his fifteen-minute break so Asgore will just have to sign up and wait. It’s probably around eight now and you and Undyne are thoroughly drunk. Asgore only had about half his beer before sticking to water for the rest of the night. Frisk ordered a Shirley Temple at some point and Toriel had some lemon water. Sans is quietly sipping his ketchup, popping into the conversation every now and again to tell a pun making you and Toriel laugh and everyone else groans. Papyrus got some sprite and was exclaiming how he would sing another song but didn’t want to upstage the other fabulous performers.

            Everyone laughs and jokes and Alphys has to stop Undyne from flipping the table when Sans tells a well placed pun about something. You can’t remember but you laugh anyway. Asgore never did get to sing his song because Toriel said that Frisk had school in the morning and needed their sleep. They left and so did Mettaton soon after, saying something about beauty sleep, you still don’t understand robots. Alphys has to stop Undyne again, this time from ripping her shirt off, reminding her that 1) she’s still in public and 2) small children could still be in the building. Eventually, you guys leave but you have to pay off your tab and say bye to Molly, Angie, and Michael. The group leaves ahead of you so you meet them outside.

            When you leave, you can’t remember where they parked so you did something your mom always told you to do when you get lost. Stay exactly where you are and someone will find you. Even though she gave you this advice when you were eight years old and you were going to Disneyland, but the lesson still stands.

            So you lean against the brick wall outside and wait for one of your friends to lead you to the car. You don’t realize it but Paul had walked out and saw you against the wall. You start to realize how cold it is, or your body does, because you start to shiver. Paul steps in front of you but you’re not paying attention because your entire focus is on how soft your hair is.

            “I see those freaks ditched you. Want me to take you home?” He speaks up startling you slightly. You look up to him. He’s wearing a grey shirt, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket. You look him up and down then scoff.

            “Just waiting for them to pic-*hic*k me up. And even drunk, there is still no way I’m interested in you.” You say slurring just the tiniest bit. This makes him laugh for some reason.

            “Guess you just don’t know what you’re missing.” He puts his arm next to your head. You just look at it disgusted. You’re about to push it aside when his other arm grabs your waist pulling you into him forcefully. You don’t have time to react before he puts his other hand on your face and kisses you wildly. You’re pushing against him as he pulls you in tighter. He breaks away still holding you close to him. “Did that make you remember who your species is? Did I help you forget those weirdos?” He’s running his fingers through your hair and lowering his hand from your waist to your hip. Your hands are pushing with all their might against his chest. It does nothing. Its when his grip reaches your rear end that you’re finally kicked into gear. You sneer at him and reel back your right leg.

            When your done he’s double over. You give him a good back hand slap leaving a large red mark across his face. “Don’t you ever talk about my friends like that again! Because if you do, you won't have nuts for me to kick.” You more pissed that someone had insulted your friends for being themselves instead of violating your mouth and body. You're not exactly not use to it at this point.           

            He's still bent over and groaning. His stance is week so you shove his side and push him onto the cold hard concrete below him. You figure he gets the message. You start to walk away before realizing that he had gotten back up and was recovered. Maybe not fully but enough to get some of his strength back. He pulls himself together and wraps one arm around your waist tightly, trapping your arms in the process, and grips your mouth hard with his other hand. 

            Your struggling and fighting him to the best of your abilities but it's really not enough to overpower him.

            “Obviously you don't get it. You have to learn that their kind are abominations and should be sent back to the hell hole that they crawled out of! And it looks like I have to be the one to teach you!” His voice is like gravel in your ear. His forcing you to walk backward with him. You don't know what he's going to do with you but you don't want to know.

            Before you get the chance to learn what he might do, you fall to the ground. Paul had been holding you up with his grasp on your waist. You hear noises but you aren't certain about what they are exactly. It isn't until you hear a thud that you realize that those had been grunts and groans coming from Paul. You sit up from your spot on the ground to see Paul knocked out and laying on the concrete.

            You look in front of you to see Sans holding out his hand to help you up. You take it and immediately hug him once you're up.

            “Thank you.” You manage out. You're breathing hard and you can almost feel tears but you push them back. 

            “Come on kid let's get to the car.”

            “Okay…” You lean on Sans to help you get to the car. When you get in Undyne and Alphys are talking up a storm with Papyrus. Sans helps you in and then gets in the front seat. You sit quiet for the entirety of the ride back to the house. You know that Sans and Papyrus won't let you go home on your own when you're like this. You don't mind. You'd rather be drunk with others than drunk by yourself.

            Once you get inside the house Undyne and Alphys are so tired that they just head straight to bed. You know a hungover Undyne is not going to be a happy site in the morning so you tell Papyrus to get her some water before she falls asleep.

            You go and sit down on the couch. You're both too awake and too tired to do anything but sit and settle. Sans comes over and sits down next to you.

            “Hey. You okay?” You nod silently not meeting his gaze. Papyrus walks back in from the guest room and see you sitting with your feet under you and eyes not focused on anything in particular. You aren't sure if they saw you or if anyone knew what happened besides you and Sans but you plan to keep it that way, at least for now.

            “SANS, MAY I HAVE MY STORY?” Papyrus asks. Sans looks to you as if to ask for permission. You nod and shrug.

            “Sure Pap. I'll be right up.” Sans says very calmly. You watch as Papyrus bounds up the stairs and Sans slink up behind him.

            You're sitting on the couch alone with your thoughts for around five minutes until Sans comes back down and sits with you. Nobody speaks for a bit. Just to maintain the silence.

            “Hey Sans?” You speak up. It's quiet and shaky but you speak. He hums his response to show that he's listening. “Will you please tell me something?”

            “Sure.” He plainly states.

            “It's been nagging at the back of my head for a while now. And really I need to get my mind off of tonight, so please just tell me okay?” You turn and face him meeting his eyes. The pinpoints of lights are meeting your gaze with full attention. “What does the passcode mean? 3 2 8 3? What does it mean?” You ask. This really has been urging you to ask but it has been taking a seat on the back burner until tonight.

            “You want to know?” You nod your head never leaving his gaze.

            “Please?” He takes out his phone and holds out the number pad for you.

            “D-A-T-E” As he presses the numbers he says the letter. You don't realize what that spells out. It takes your drunk brain a moment to fully comprehend what he said. You go wide eyed when you realize.

            “Wait, what?” Once you had figured it out you started blushing.

            “wanna go on a date?” You are stammering to give him a response. You really had thought about him like that. You hadn't really thought about anyone like that since Nicky. You don't know what to say exactly.

            “You don't have to ya know?”

            “No! No. I'm just not sure right now. My brain isn't working at full capacity. Can I give you an answer tomorrow?” You say quickly.

            “Of course.” he lets out a breath. “You should get some rest. It's been a long day.” He gets up and gives you a pillow and a blanket. Same from last time, as always. He hands them to you and starts to walk away.

            “Hey” he turns around he's not even five feet away. “Can you sit down here with me for a little bit. I really hate to ask but it's going to be hard for me to sleep tonight.” He smiles and nods then sits down next to you.

            You wrap the blanket around the both of you and scoot in closer to him.

            “Thank you.” You say plainly. “Goodnight”

            “goodnight”

            It doesn't take you long at all. You lean your head against his shoulder and fall asleep within a couple of minutes. You rest peacefully and soundfully with Sans right next to you. His warming scent lulling you into a calming sleep. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and falls asleep with you on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this! Leave kudos and comments! I truly appreciate and love every single one of you!!!
> 
> If you really like it bookmark or subscribe! You'll get to know when this trash has been updated! hahahaha!!!
> 
> Love you all!!!!  
> -Katie! <3  
> (I hope you guys know which is my favorite line!)


	8. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the Karaoke Bank, you wake up at the skeleton's house again and it takes you five minutes to unwrap yourself from Sans' hold around your waist. Now to contemplate everything.
> 
> Trigger Warning Time:  
> *feelings of being sick (doesn't happen)  
> *stress   
> *nightmare:  
>  -blood  
>  -violence   
>  -name calling (bitch)  
>  -crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have gotten this out sooner but I fell into a state of slight depression and I had no inspiration to do anything. PLUS I just had the last theatre show of my school year so I might have more time to focus on just trying to pass my last few classes and FUCKING GRADUATE!!!! I would love to hear feedback from this chapter. I feel very ify about it. I'm sorry in advance. Also this chapter is probably one of the shorter ones. (but hell it's still twice as long as my community service essay hahahaha!!)
> 
> ALSO!!! I'm truly thankful for 900+ hits, 50+ kudos, and 10+ bookmarks!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!

Papyrus wakes up before anyone else, per usual. At precisely seven o'clock. He goes downstairs to see you and Sans sleeping on the couch, his arms around you and his chin resting on your shoulder. He quietly pulls the blanket over the two of you and walks to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for everyone and some tea for himself and Alphys.

He’s happy because Sans has talked about you more than anything else. Papyrus sees his older brother’s face get brighter, even just a little bit, the more he talks about you and the more he sees you.

Papyrus also wants you to be happy. After everything you’ve been through, including last night, you deserve to be happy. He knows you won't want to bring up the events of last night so he will respect that. He knows you enjoy being around everyone but you seem wary of something that, but Papyrus can't tell of what.

Alphys wakes up next and joins Papyrus in the kitchen hopping up and down and making quiet squeaking noises. Papyrus nods wildly.

“Would you like some tea, Alphys?” He asks in a hushed tone, knowing that everyone needs their rest in the morning. She nods her head, sitting down at the end of the large dining table. Once she and Papyrus are both sitting down, they start to talk about you and Sans on the couch in the next room.

Undyne groggily wakes up, no hangover happily. She shuffles out into the living room rubbing her good eye. She almost can’t believe her eye when she sees you and Sans cuddling on the couch together. It takes all of her not to wake the two of you up from her fangirl shrieking. She’s punching the air and celebrating quietly. She can’t believe that, only after a day of playing quiet-ish cupid, her handy work has payed for itself. She listened to Sans talk about some human named ______ for a good week. When she met you, she knew exactly why he had been talking about you so often. Undyne is good at picking up on subtly despite her not being able to be subtle herself or pick up on Alphys’ hints before they were even dating.

She quickly sneaks into the kitchen where she finds Papyrus and Alphys already talking about the whole situation. Undyne gets herself a cup of coffee and joined the other gossipers at the table. They quietly talk about the events of last night, making Undyne blush and cringe, and you and Sans. They laugh and talk about what they might do today.

Meanwhile, in the living room, you and Sans had lied down at some point in the night. You wake up naturally to warmth around you and sunlight streaming through the window into your eyes. You could sleep all day if you wanted to because you were so comfortable, even on the somewhat hard couch. You close your eyes and sink into whatever’s behind you until you realize how badly you need to use the bathroom. However, when you try to get up you feel something around your waist tighten and something nuzzle into your neck. 

You open your eyes wide to see that, even though it’s difficult to see, a pair of boney arms has come around your waist to hold you close to Sans and your arms are lying on top of his. You're both in your clothes from last night, you must have fallen asleep before you could do anything else. You let out a sigh. You need to go but he’s dead asleep and won’t budge, you have a skull-cracking headache, and your bladder is about to burst. His hold on your waist is strong. You just try to pry his arms off of your body.

It takes you around five minutes but you do eventually get his arms off. You place his hands back on his chest and replace the blanket so it’s on top of him. You frantically rush to the bathroom.

Memories of last night flood back one by one. Going to the Karaoke Bank, singing (oh lord, if your face wasn’t pale it would be red), drinking, laughing with the others, drinking some more, almost getting hit by Undyne, outside the bar, Paul, paul…

Your ears are ringing and you look like utter crap and your head feels ready to burst. You can see the very faint grip marks left on you jaw. Your whole body is sore and you felt like you could be sick just from the memory of what he tried to do to you. Happily, you don’t get sick, but that doesn’t mean you don’t feel like you could.

You sink to the floor and feel tears brimming your eyes but you push them back. Taking deep breaths, you compose yourself enough to slowly get up and rest your hands on the counter. You splash water in your face to try and wake up and forget everything. You then remember sitting on the couch with Sans before you fell asleep. He asked you…

Then it hits you like a freight train. Sans had asked you out. Really he asked you a while ago, but you just didn’t know until last night. He asked you the second day he knew you. He’s sleeping right out in the living room, and you didn’t hear anyone else up. Maybe you could run awa... No you can't do that again. Plus, he has your phone number and could easily just call or message you.

It’s not that you dislike the idea of going on a date with Sans it's more the idea of dating someone after Nicky. It scares you. You don't want to be hurt again and you don't want Sans to feel like he's the rebound. You don't know what to do. You aren’t sure how to feel.

Your skull feels like it could crack open, but it doesn't. You feel like you could hurl at any moment, but you don't. You just want the memories to go away, but they don't.

Walking back to the living room, you see Sans still asleep just the way you left him. You want to go back to sleep but it would be a waste to try, you're too awake now.

You smell coffee coming from the kitchen. You sluggishly shuffle in to find Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys sitting around the table. Undyne has a large toothy smile and Alphys has a small blush as they both wave to you. Papyrus gets up and walks over to the doorway where you're standing.

“GOOD MORNING FRIEND!” You quickly squeeze your eyes shut and shush him as nicely as you can. “Oh sorry. Would you like some coffee?” He was quieter but still very joyous. You nod your head slowly with your eyes still shut.

You join Alphys and Undyne at the table and put your head down on the cold hard wood. Your headache was still killing you slowly. You needed coffee, water, Advil, Excedrin, Tylenol, hell you would take a baby aspirin, something to help with your migraine. Undyne, despite her having drank twice as much as you, did not seem to have a hangover. Probably a monster thing.

Oh well, everything comes with its price. Papyrus sets down a mug of hot black coffee in front of you. You lift your head to give him a small smile as thanks.

“Is that lazy bones of a brother still asleep?” You nod. You are getting used to his loud voice as he continues to talk (or rather complain) about Sans with the couple.

You feel like you are moving sloth-like and almost in slow motion as you quietly sip your coffee in your world and not paying attention to the conversation happening in front of you.

Everyone rinses out their mugs and invites you to join them back in the living room. You decline you need some silence. You are deep in thought when Sans walks in. You don't notice him as he grabs his own mug and joins you at the table.

It's not until he clears his throat. You aren't sure how but you chalk it up to it being a monster things or maybe just magic. You look up slowly from your mug to look at him.

“morning” he says calmly.

“Mornin’” You respond and hold your head in one of your hands and your mug in the other. “I didn’t know you drank anything but ketchup.”

He chuckles a bit. “yeah. Well, gotta wake up somehow m’I’right?”

“Yeah” You sit in silence for a few moments before Sans decides to speak up again.

“so, if you want we can just forget everything that happened last night…” He mutters off, staring into his mug. You look at him it mild shock. You can see a light blue tint to his cheekbones.

“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind really. It’s just odd to think about.” You can see his face get bluer by the minute. You can feel your own face heat up slightly.

“oh. yeah it’s fine. you don’t have to say anything.” He continues.

“No. No it’s not that. It’s not you, it’s me…” You pause and think about what you just said. “Wow I didn’t mean to sound so cliché. It’s odd to me because I don’t know why you would want to and I haven’t even thought about anyone like that since…” You hid behind your mug and get quiet.

“hey kiddo, it’s really fine. You don’t have to answer.” He says quickly taking another sip.

“I just need time to think, Sans. Really. I don’t know how I feel about it yet. I don’t know how I feel about anything right now really.” You giggle a little bit. “But I know that I don’t dislike the idea.”

You give him a small smile. Somehow your headache has subsided, it’s still there but less so. His permanent grin seems to grow into his own smirk. You sit in a happier silence while you each finish up your coffees.

Boisterous laughter is coming in from the living room. You don’t know what they’re doing but it sounds like fun. You get up a little too fast and got a bit dizzy. You laughed it off as Sans chuckled. You take your mug to the sink. You look over to Sans as you clean your mug.

“I think I’m gunna head back to my house.”

“are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s not you guys but my social interaction meter is pretty full.”

“want me to walk you out?”

“I’ll be okay. I’ll talk to you later.” You head out into the living room. Sans was close behind you but you don't notice.

“Hey loser!” Undyne was lounging across the couch with Alphys and Papyrus. “Join us. We're going to help Toriel and Asgore with dinner for tomorrow.” That's right tomorrow is Thanksgiving. You're probably going to stay home with a turkey TV dinner again.

“I, actually, have some stuff I need to do. It was really fun to hang out with you guys though.” You say grabbing your purse and putting on your shoes. 

“LAME! Whatever, we definitely have to do this again some time. You should so join us tomorrow! By the way! I now have your number. Thank you Papyrus!” You laugh and roll your eyes.

“b-bye! See you l-later!” Alphys says

“OH GOOD BYE FRIEND! PLEASE COME BACK SOON!” Papyrus gets up and hugs you. You aren’t sure how he does it, but every time he hugs you it gets bigger and warmer. 

“I'll be sure to come back soon.” You respond once he puts you down.

“i'm gunna walk her out. be right back.” Sans says from behind you.

You roll your eyes and say your final farewells to everyone and walk out of the warm house.

The sun is already fully out and you have to squint your eyes and hold your head and groan because of the sudden change of lighting. 

“you good?” Sans came up next to you.

“Yeah, ugh, I'm fine. My hangovers don't last long. I told you that you didn't have to walk me to my car.” You say blinking to adjust to the light.

“wanted to. gotta make sure you make it safe and sound.” He shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets.

“You can't be serious.” You say laughing a little bit.

“i’m the wheel deal.” He jokes kicking the front right wheel of your car. You burst out in laughter and nudge his shoulder.

“You auto know that your puns are hilarious.” You say still laughing. Your joke makes him chuckle.

“yeah, but i’m pretty exhausted. so give me a brake.” You laughing harder. You and Sans are standing next your car laughing a joking.

“I'm not sure I have any more puns to spare.”

“let's shift the conversation then.”

Your laughter dies down and the conversation gets quiet. You lean against the car.

“do you want to come to Thanksgiving dinner with us? Toriel’s cooking is pretty good.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks for the offer though and for the awesome night out yesterday. It was a lot of fun.”

“just let me know if you ever want to hang out with us again.”

“Of course.” You look down at the ground.

“i’ll see you later, kiddo.”

“Bye Sans.” You give him a quick hug and walk to the other side of the car. “Thank you for helping me. I owe you one.”

You get in the car and wave at him. He watches you from the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

You get home and quickly get inside. It's cold and empty in your house. The skeletons house had been warm, inviting, filled with care. It was truly a home. This place has been nothing but where you usually sleep. You pace around the room and contemplate your next course of action.

Should you go on this date with Sans? Do you want to go on this date? You don't not want to go, but you're still so unsure. You don't want him to get any wrong ideas from you and you really don't want to take advantage of his kindness. He's been so caring and so understanding. You continue to pace for another ten minutes before sitting down on the couch. You say there with your hands over your mouth and running through your hair. You are so confused you don't know what to do.

You don't want to rush anything but you don't want Sans to have to wait for you to be completely ready. You're so nervous. What's his motivation in asking you out? Why now? Why you? Your head is ringing and throbbing.

You were apparently exhausted and you fall asleep on your couch, even though it was only around nine-thirty. You start to dream but it feels real. You feel aware with a small sense of Déjà vu.

You are standing in the middle of your house, except it’s bright, happy, warm. For the first time, you feel at home there. You start to explore, going down the hall and taking everything in. There are pictures all over the walls and a pleasant smell drifting in from the kitchen. You wander in to find Papyrus humming something while cooking.

Suddenly you feel arms wrap around your waist. You jump and hear a familiar deep laughter. “Sorry babe”

You’re turned around, pulled back in before you could think and kissed by Sans bony teeth. You're surprised to say the least but somehow pleased.

That dream fades away to black. Then you're thrown to the ground in an alleyway, bloody and bruised and violated. You're crying hard but no noise is coming out of you. A man spits in your face and walks away smugly victorious. “Serves you right bitch.” You try to cry out but couldn't find any voice. Your throat is closing and you can't get any air in.

Then you're standing at the end of a dark hallway. A black shadow is staring you down from the other end. You can't see exactly what it is but you stand your ground. More blackness surrounds you. Out of the darkness you hear a couple different voices all saying different thing at the same time. Your mind hurt trying to listen to them. Some voices are familiar but others are strange. You hold the sides of your head and fall to your knees as the voices get louder.

“Keep going”

“I believe in you”

“You can do it”

It's hurts to listen because in this moment you feel broken and alone. You start shouting about how you can't. You're ready to give up. You’re bawling into your palms.

All the voices go silent all at once and you hear the deep voice again. In a worried and loud tone all it says is “i love you”

You feel like you're falling. The floor falls from beneath you and the wind whips your hair around. You jump awake. You’re sweating and panting. That wasn't exactly a nightmare but it wasn't exactly a dream either. It felt like a memory somehow. It's about one in the afternoon. You want to talk to Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm still unsure about it. Please leave a comment or kudos. Bookmark/Subscribe if you want to read more. 
> 
> (Also I might make a tumblr for just this fic and any others i might make. If that sounds like a good idea please let me know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. They really make my day. Also please criticize!! I need it to get better!!! Love you my darlings!! <3


End file.
